Devil King's Advocate
by Kickberry
Summary: With his new demonic class, Kazuma goes out to claim the desires of his heart, including all the females with his new abilities.
1. Interrogation (Main Cast)

Chapter 1: Interrogation

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading this story. This chapter will serve as a preview for the story, giving sneak previews of how Kazuma will seduce/pork the female cast as the harem playboy.

Oh yeah, he's also the Demon King's advent, but we'll get to that. Enjoy the various smut in this interrogation scenario.

* * *

Kazuma sat on a cheap, wooden chair. He did not mind the room's boring features; he's been here before. For the same damned reason then, he was brought here - against his will - to be interrogated by a well-dressed, four-eyed bombshell (and somehow a likely virgin) Sena, the royal prosecutor.

"Satou, Kazuma!"

"Yes?"

"Do you plead guilty?" Sena slammed her hand on the table. Kazuma - a peculiar Adventurer - didn't flinch, only noticed the breasts behind the woman's blue blazer jiggle like jello. "Do you admit to have done everything on this list I have shared just now?"

The accused Adventurer shrugged. He heard a pen scribble in the background; a male scribe took notes of his reactions away from his view. "Well, yes, but there's nothing wrong with them, is there?"

"Of course there is!" Sena snapped. "The reports with the worst cases also have your name involved. Public disturbances and abuse of the opposite gender; I am appalled!"

Kazuma frowned. "They do not sound like something I would do. And the last time you put me on trial, I came out as innocent; could be just an exaggeration on your part."

"I do not make mistakes. And unlike last time, you do not have the help of a noble this time." Sena crossed her arms with a huff. "Frankly, I'm not happy with your actions. Only a few months and you are exhibiting a string of unacceptable behavior!"

"Has it been that long?" Kazuma mused. "We haven't seen each other for a while; you look good. Did you get a promotion? You probably deserve one if you work as hard as you do now."

Sena blinked. Her astonishment melted back into frustration. "Do not change the subject! Remember, your words are recorded for reference that can be used in a trial!"

"Alright, then read it off again." Kazuma glanced at the bell on top of the table. This device, a lie-detector, didn't worry him in the slightest. "Let's talk about why I think your labels for those events are wrong."

Sena's glare proved she was not going to be easy. The Adventurer prepared to face the verbal bombardment with a smile. This expression deepened the woman's scowl.

"Very well. Then let us start with item number one." Sena raised the leather notebook on her lap up onto the table. "Recently, you began a different branch of the Axis Order with Priestess Aqua. Do you understand this created a religious disorder amongst the townspeople, especially those of the Eris sect?"

"Our setup is a legal establishment; the kingdom had no issues." Kazuma drummed his fingers on the table. "So this isn't really my fault, but the people. And all of the current members came willingly. As a bonus for your bosses, a good portion of the tithes go into the taxes."

* * *

 **Aqua**

"K-Kazuma, stop this! I need to get ready!"

On his knees, the man did not stop tonguing soft, pink flesh. As the owner of this succulent vagina, Aqua whimpered while she clawed the stone wall behind her. Anymore louder, and the people outside of the small building would have heard her, question her role as the voice of their beloved goddess (they still had no fucking clue she was their deity in the flesh).

"Stop, stop! We shouldn't be doing this before I do a service about me!"

"Then make me." Kazuma leaned into a blue skirt to make his tongue go deeper. Aqua covered her mouth, muffled a squeal. "If you're as all-powerful as you gloat in the sermons, then strike me where I kneel, oh goddess."

Like a child, the goddess batted her lover's head. The blows hardly affected him as he moved onto the clitoris. The tongue-batting against the bean-shaped flesh forced the woman to bend over until her mouth met the cape on Kazuma's back. She used the cloth to silence her moan as her legs shook from orgasm.

"K-kazuma, bastard!"

"A priestess shouldn't taint her tongue with dirty words." The coy Adventurer pulled his head out of the skirt. Standing, he saw Aqua wearing blue version of a church woman's robe. "But hey, it's your religion. You can forgive yourself, can't you?"

Aqua rolled up a sleeve. "I can also damn a heathen. I'll smite you right now, you little piece of-."

Kazuma gripped the goddess's arms and pulled her in for a kiss. Aqua tried to get out, but she couldn't retreat from her lover's strong hands. Seconds later, she calmed down and returned the kiss with her tongue. She also allowed his hands to move down and squeeze her firm ass.

When the two came apart, only the goddess gasped from heat. Kazuma simply wiped his mouth with an arm. "If you end the sermon early, we can do it behind the chairs while they leave."

Aqua turned her head. "S-shut up, perverted neet." Her blush said otherwise, convincing Kazuma he was going to have fun during the church's after-hours. "M-maybe, after I thank everyone for coming today."

"Or after you count the tithes. I know you love to look at your 'hard-earned' money."

The goddess frowned and poked her lover's chest. "Excuse me, but my love is not for money, it is for the loyal followers who choose me over padded-chest Eris."

"Shut up, you can admit it's nice to have both." Kazuma spun his lover around. With her back facing him, he grabbed her shoulders and placed his mouth next to her ear. "And you have me, Master Kazuma, to thank for your happiness."

"Ask me to praise you later. It's time for me the spread the word of my glory." When Aqua moved, the hands on her shoulders stopped her. "W-what are you doing?"

The goddess shivered after Kazuma blew into her ear. With a devil's grin, the horny Adventurer whispered, "I want to lick you in front of the audience."

"What?"

"I want to hide behind your stand and lick your pussy." Kazuma slid his hands down the dress to pull on apple-shaped breasts. "And we're still going to do it after service. No matter what you say, I'm going to do whatever the hell I want."

Aqua turned her head to reveal her puppy eyes and quivering mouth. Kazuma didn't budge while his hands kept groping the flesh mounds. He didn't care when those outside loudly wondered why their priestess was late for the outdoor sermon.

* * *

Sena shifted her glasses, unaware that Kazuma experienced his lewd memory in silence. "But that still does not excuse the religious imbalance in the city. You will hear more about this later, especially when the factions create an uproar."

The Adventurer placed his arm on the table. "I think everyone's been fine with it so far. Are you saying this because you're from the Eris sect?"

"I am an unbiased hand of justice. My assumptions reflect the nature of my duty."

"Bullshit." Kazuma's response shocked the two in the room. "If you were unbiased, you wouldn't have made up a bunch of generic cases that nobody could give a damn about."

Astounded, Sena stated, "Generic?! There is nothing generic about the next case, the explosions in the sky! Rumor and past behavior point out your party is responsible for the atmospheric disturbances!"

* * *

 **Megumin (eighteen in this story for magical/legal reasons)**

On top of grassy ground, Megumin - midget Arch wizard - panted for breath. While she let off an **Explosion** minutes before, she reacted more from the kisses planted on her neck and cheek. When hands ran down her sides, she whined, "Kazuma, I can't focus like this."

The Adventurer shifted his arms and legs to keep some weight off of the female wizard below him. "But your **Explosions** can't come out stronger if I don't stimulate you." Kazuma reached for the edge of her skirt. He pulled to slide it down small, slender legs.

"K-k-kazuma, out here in the open?!"

"Don't act so surprised, we've done this before." The annoyed Kazuma didn't stop pulling until the magician's bare ass came into view. The pear-shaped bottom mesmerized him more than the fact they were about to commit shameless acts on a hill, the usual spot for explosion practice.

When Megumin rotated her head to see his hard gaze, she curled into a ball. "Y-you look like a beast. Stop looking at me that way."

Kazuma softened his face and kissed his lover's cheek. "Sorry, but when I'm with you, something inside me changes." He lifted Megumin a bit so his hand could touch her stomach before he placed her down again. "Your magical energy makes me want you when we're this close."

Megumin blinked before a red tinge appeared on her cheeks. "Oh, really?" She sounded pleased, believed her feminine charms made him horny for her. "Well, if it's my fault, th-then only I can calm you down, right?"

"Right." Kazuma wrapped his lips around Megumin's. His hand fondled her stomach while the other rubbed her ass cheek. After he pulled away, he panted, "Let's get started. Before you squeeze it out, fire away."

"O-okay." The magician reached for the staff at her right, the stick lying on a spot near her discarded hat. At the tip of her weapon, dark energy swirled into a sphere.

" **Crimson-black blaze, king of myriad worlds, though I promulgate the laws of nature…"**

Kazuma felt his hand on Megumin's stomach sizzle. He welcomed the warmth while his second set of fingers dug into the ass like it was bread dough. With this massage, he smacked the bottom to create a small clap.

" **I-I am the alias of destruction incarnate, in accordance with the principles of all creation."**

The Adventurer smirked before he plunged his fingers into the wizard's pussy. The tender, juicy inside reminded him of a peach. He didn't have to look at his pumping fingers; his attention was on Megumin's shaking head and the embers that have gathered in front of her staff.

" **Let the h-hammer of eternity de-descend unto me! E-, e-, e-."**

Megumin bit her lips and swung her legs up and down. Kazuma knew she held back the release of her spell to let the one in her body go off first. Out of time, he shoved his hand deeper into the soaking pussy. When he reached a certain place, he rubbed the hell out it - Megumin's g-spot.

" **Explosion**!

The sphere of magical energy rocketed towards the sky. At the highest part of the blue expanse, a star shined before it released a wave of hot plasma. Crimson, yellow flames spread out, blew away all clouds (Kazuma swore he heard a monster scream in the air as it disintegrated).

In astonishment, Kazuma sat up and watched the fiery spectacle. He also felt proud of his work with Megumin, the Arch Wizard panting on the ground like a cat in heat. Liquid spilled from her pussy; she came right as she unleashed her **Explosion**.

"I think this was the best one we've made together." The Adventurer didn't expect to see Megumin roll over and grab his hand. He smirked, thought it was adorable when she licked the fingers he used to make her cum.

"W-we still have one more, right?" The wizard held onto Kazuma's arm. Her eyes didn't meet his while she blushed. "L-let's make a better explosion than that one."

* * *

"It's just a daily routine with Megumin. Yes, she upgraded her stats to make stronger explosions, but we do everything at a safe distance away from the city." Kazuma pointed a finger at Sena. "If it was a problem, someone would have yelled it to my face. Since it's only you, I'm calling it out, that accusation is beyond fair."

"Or perhaps they're holding back such opinions out of fear for potential retaliation." The royal prosecutor lowered her eyes into a glare. "Bystanders have reported a woman's screams from your manor. They believe she is being assaulted by someone. You wouldn't have a hand with such abuse, Satou, Kazuma?"

* * *

 **Darkness**

A woman moaned while she stood on her two legs, bare naked for all to see her well-endowed body. Leather, black binds that tied her arms together were linked to the wall with chains. One bind from the ceiling was clamped around her neck. She was trapped like a show horse whose purpose was to be violated by perverted eyes, especially those of her captor's.

The honor of being her 'daddy' belonged to Kazuma, who stood before the bounded woman with an evil smile. "So Darkness, how does it feel like to be tied up?"

"Shameful!" Darkness - a knight of questionable morals - raised her head to reveal the blindfold wrapped around her eyes. "Let me go! How dare you treat me this way, Kazuma!"

"Me? This is your fault, you hussy." The Adventurer struck Darkness across the face. He swore she smiled for a second before her lips curved back into a frown. "Every day, when you run or swing that sword, your jugs bounce like water balloons! That kind of daily baiting is more shameful than what I'm about to do."

Kazuma slapped the knight's back to leave a red print on her flawless skin. He repeated this action for her face, thighs, especially the bountiful breasts that flung everywhere at the slightest touch. As the strikes came down harder, the woman screamed louder.

With a strained voice, Darkness called, "K-kazuma!" Sweat began to drip down her face, her gorgeous body. After the next slap met her ass, she bucked. The strong binds forced her back to her original position. Exhausted, she fell onto her knees until her 'daddy' yanked on the neck chain to bring her back up.

"Hey, I never said you could rest." Kazuma punched the knight's stomach. The rock-hard abs left a sting in his knuckles. While Darkness should have been fine, she cried out in pain (Kazuma didn't believe in the act for a second).

"So Darkness, since you're up, let's do your favorite thing." The Adventurer rounded the standing knight to position himself behind her. As he took off his pants, he eyed her luscious, hardened buttocks. "Tell me, what do you need me to do?"

The bound woman shook her head. "I will never say it!" Even when Kazuma grabbed her waist to lift her bottom, she shouted, "I will not entertain you by declaring such submissive words!"

"Oh really?" Kazuma willed his large cock to bend up onto the underside of Darkness's pussy. When he pulled back his hip, the knight softly groaned. One thrust slid the length of his penis across her sensitive flesh; the woman cried in ecstasy.

"Are you sure you don't want to say it?" The sly Adventurer pulled and pushed his lower body to make his dick rub against the knight's vagina. He smirked after he felt her body shake and twitch from the pleasure. "If you're that stubborn, then I'm happy to do this all night. Even better, I'll leave you here and come back tomorrow to tease you."

Darkness shook her head. "No! You already did that yesterday! D-don't leave me unsatisfied again!"

Kazuma grabbed the knight's blonde ponytail. He pulled until her head was close to his. "Then tell me," he growled. "Who am I and what do you want me to do?!"

"Y-you are…" Darkness stopped to moan after her 'daddy' licked her cheek. "Y-you are m-my m-m-ma...master?"

Pooling all of his strength, the Adventurer slapped the knight's ass with both hands. "Don't ask! Say it like you mean it!"

"Y-you are my master." With bated breaths, Darkness arched her back to raise her ass up higher. "And I want you to...f...me."

"Almost there." Kazuma placed the tip of his dick in front of the entrance and poked it. After the knight pushed back like a bitch in heat, he asked, "Now say it clearly. What do you want me to do?"

Darkness didn't speak while her body trembled. Abused physically and verbally, the blonde woman was weak. However, Kazuma knew her pain would become her strength. These were the guilty pleasures of a masochist.

"I want you to fuck me." Darkness grinned like a maniac twisted by her dark desires. "Please, fuck me hard with your big cock! Impregnate me with an unwanted child, fuck me, Ka-!"

* * *

"-zuma. Satou, Kazuma, am I boring you?"

The Adventurer blinked. He remembered he was still in the interrogation room with Sena, the frowning woman (bitch in need of attention). "No, no, just thinking it's funny that you're blaming me for something personal."

"Personal?"

"Yes, personal." Kazuma looked out the window to see the bright outdoors. "Because if you want an answer, you'll have to ask Darkness. She's the type who gets a kick from hurting herself. I'm sure she'll share that fetish with you, or not. It's her thing after all."

Sena blinked, wary of the direct statement. After she cleared her throat, the prosecutor remarked, "Very well, I can always get a testament in that manner, seeing that it's the only poor excuse you have to give for this case."

The Adventurer chuckled. This reaction did not please the prosecutor, but Kazuma didn't care (didn't give a shit about her constipated attitude). He noticed the sky had begun to turn orange. "So are we almost done? I'm thinking of going out to eat later."

"Far from it." Sena picked up a notebook from her lap and flipped a page. "We still have the rest of the list to go through."

Kazuma sighed and stretched his arms. "If you end this faster, I'd like for you to come with me to this new cafe they've opened up in the middle of town. A friend of mine owns it, could get us a table for free."

The background scribbling did not escape the Adventurer's awareness. "So what do you say? Just one more, then let's leave."

Sena's shock told Kazuma much of her concerns. After all, he did give an offer that could been seen as a bribe. Instead of commenting on this, the prosecutor recollected herself to read her list.

"Well, if we should talk about critical matters, it would be mentioning the Magic Item Shop. One source had told me this is where a traitor, a certain mistress of the Demon King, resides in, planning to overtake this town." The prosecutor's eyes met Kazuma's confident gaze. "They say you and her have become...chummy for quite some time."

* * *

 **Wiz**

Kazuma grunted as he thrust his hips. His dick met the pussy of a brunet with huge boobs. Back and forth, he fucked the woman while she rode him cowgirl style. Every contact they made felt slick from the sweat on their moving bodies.

"Kazuma, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" The naked Adventurer wrapped his hands around his partner's slim waist to pull her into his cock, pound her harder. "I'll show you what I can do, Wiz!"

Wiz, an enticing lich with a fuckable body, allowed Kazuma to push her until her back met the floor. After the Adventurer got on his knees, he grabbed her legs and slammed his dick back inside her pussy. He heard the lict gasp as he pounded his dick in and out of her opening. The wet slaps of the lovemaking and hammering wood echoed throughout the empty store.

Kazuma didn't care if anybody came in. He desired to give his partner a good time. With this goal in mind, he proceeded to claw and massage her large breasts without stopping his hips.

After one thrust, Kazuma stopped to let his dick rest in Wiz's deepest innards. As his face came close to hers, he asked, "Can you feel it this time?"

"Ye-yes."

"Good." The Adventurer pulled his hips all the way back. When the head of his cock almost came out, he shoved it back in - the entire length. After Wiz squealed, Kazuma did it again. His slow, heavy dick pounding continued to make the woman moan. He could not pull his eyes away from her breasts that bounced all over her chest from the constant motion.

Soon, Kazuma felt a pressure in his balls. "I-I'm going to cum. Do I let it go inside?"

"N-not today, outside." Wiz opened her mouth wide and let out her tongue to reveal her tonsil. "In here, put it in here."

The Adventurer slid his cock out and placed it near the lich's face. She grabbed the meat stick to pump its slick skin from the head down to the base. When Kazuma felt the incoming release, he grabbed her head to force her mouth onto his penis before it ejaculated. He felt strings of built-up semen squirt down the woman's throat; she choked on the torrent made of his essence.

When finished, Kazuma sat down with hard gasps. He watched Wiz rise and show him her tongue sticky with his pasty cum. She pulled it back in and gulped, a sight that excited the Adventurer.

"That was alright." Wiz wiped her mouth with a thumb. "A little rough, but the passion was there."

"Don't give me an essay, tell me how I did." Kazuma crossed his arms while his dick lay flaccid on the floor. "Did you cum too?"

The lich blinked before she turned her head. The Adventurer did not like this averted gaze, especially when she stammered, "I did once, which is good. It's not like what Spike is able to do, but-."

"What?!" Kazuma grasped Wiz's shoulders. "Don't compare me to that demonic asshole! It's not fair!"

"I mean, considering my experience, it's good to have an orgasm. It means I enjoyed it."

The lich's compliment wounded Kazuma's pride as a man. Newfound determination prompted him to kiss Wiz on the lips. After his tongue danced with hers - trade some spit - he pulled back to see the woman's crimson face.

"Damn it, I am going to fuck your brains out if it's the last thing I do!" Kazuma licked his mouth to taste a strange flavor. "Did you have fish before this?"

"N-no, you came inside my mouth, remember?"

The Adventurer banged his head against a nearby wall. Disgusted and angry, Kazuma seized Wiz's melon breasts and squeezed to make her moan. "I swear, Spike is not going to get the last laugh. Now pucker that pussy up, I'm ready to fuck all day long!"

* * *

Kazuma's memory with Wiz caused him to shudder. He never succeeded his mission. Worse, he had a date to sex up the lich tomorrow, an appointment he was not ready for when other women expected to receive his love.

"Satou, Kazuma. Did you-."

"I heard it." As he tried to keep calm, the Adventurer retained his cool smile. "And it doesn't sound credible. This entire shitdig feels like you're carrying out a personal vendetta, or is there something more going on?"

When Sena didn't reply, Kazuma thought of another plan. "Look, it's getting late. You must be hungry as I am, so we can talk more over dinner, continue this off the record."

The busty prosecutor looked away. The Adventurer sighed before he raised his hand towards the table behind him.

" **Create Water!** "

A stream poured out of Kazuma's palm and struck both the scribe and the table's contents. He turned on his seat to see a man wearing a uniform similar to Sena's look at the mess in shock. The troublemaker empathized, especially when the paper records of the entire conversation had ink run down the sides, an hour of hard work ruined.

From her side, Sena became outraged. "S-s-satou, Kazuma! Those were official records!"

"They're also a bad filter; I want to listen to your real opinions." The Adventurer got up and pulled out a bag from the back of his belt. After he lifted it in front of the scribe, he greeted, "Hi. We couldn't really talk after she forced me in here. What's your name?"

"Erahzer."

"Erah, sorry about the wetjob." Kazuma shook the bag to make the inside coins clink against another. "Take this to buy what you need to replace the stuff. I'll let you keep the change if you can make a report that would take attention away from this conversation, anything involving me and Sena."

The confused scribe took the bag. A glint of greed appeared in his eyes before he shook his head. Before he uttered a word of refusal, Kazuma wrapped his arm around the man's neck. "Come on, it's not like she was making a case that'll mount up to anything. Think of this as a favor not only for us, but for everyone who will force you to do their part of the work."

The scribe snatched the bag. With a nod, he grabbed all of the wet materials, then left. Alone in the room, Kazuma and Sena exchanged expressions, one cocky and the other bat-shit crazy.

"Saaatou, Kaaazu-."

"Just Kazuma is fine." The Adventurer opened the door. Like a gentleman, he motioned towards the way with his hand. "So shall we? I'll pay, you talk over dinner, and maybe you'll find something in my argument that'll finally get my troublesome self into jail. What do you say?"

The interrupted Sena gripped her notebook hard; her fingernails scratched the paper. After a huff, she walked to a spot that placed her right in front of the Adventurer.

"Yes, that sounds marvelous." The gorgeous prosecutor smiled. Her aura, to Kazuma, felt dark (probably would have shanked him on the spot if she had a knife, crazy cow). "It seems rude to turn down such a gracious offer. Please take care of me from this point on."

Kazuma didn't look away from Sena's ambitious gaze. "Sure, I'll take care of you. I'm sure we'll have fun before the evening ends. By the way, the booze in that place is great. You should give it a try."

* * *

 **Sena**

Nails ripped into a furry carpet. As wet flesh smacked together, small shrieks and cries almost pierced the thin, white walls of a hotel room.

"D-damn you, Kazuma!"

The owner of said name was on his knees, naked from top to bottom. "That's right, say my name. Now take this!" He drilled his penis into Sena's insides. With gritted teeth, she screamed and gripped the carpet harder while on her hands and knees.

Kazuma humped the prosecutor, slid in and out of her, assault the tight pussy. The Adventurer dominated this beautiful woman - her lovely ta-tas and child-bearing hips - doggy style.

When Kazuma grabbed her arms and lifted her up, her breasts (baby feeders) hung from her chest. "I'm glad we could see things my way in the end."

"Your way?" Sena swung her head to give the Adventurer cold eyes - her 'fuck you' look. "If you believe seducing me is the way to change my mind about you, then prepare to be charged for sexually assaulting a woman."

Kazuma clutched the woman's breasts and kissed her. He fingered and rotated her soft spheres while his tongue went further down her throat. Still inside, his penis felt the walls near her uterus tighten and coat his meat pole in ooze.

When he pulled his head back, Sena gasped for air. She swung her head to place her mouth away from his only to feel teeth nibble on her ear. As more than two areas of her body felt pleasure, the prosecutor shook and mewled like a kitten during a rainstorm.

"Sena, stop fighting it." Kazuma pushed until her chest met the ground. He delighted in the fact that out of exhaustion, the woman couldn't use her limbs to support herself, only her huge breasts - convenient pillows. "We still have all night, so unwind. Express everything that you're feeling."

With one thrust, Kazuma pumped back into the end of Sena's pussy. Using a new source of energy - demonic by nature - he did it again to earn a shriek from the lady. With this rhythm, he grabbed her arms and pulled to make her body bend like a bridge. Too weak to struggle, the prosecutor screamed every time her lover struck her womb. Her final cry sounded after she felt hot fluids fill her insides.

When her own orgasm passed, Sena landed on the ground with her face. Fear glossed her eyes as she asked, "Kazuma, did you impregnate me? H-how could you do that! How could you treat me like an animal?!"

Without taking out his penis, the Adventurer wiped sweat from his hair. "Because, you wanted this. This all started after you got drunk, brought me to the room, then kissed me at the door. The entire time we did it from the bed to the ground, you never once asked if I had a condom."

The shocked Sena looked away in shame. "D-don't blame this on me. It's not my fault."

"Says you, but what will everybody else think?" Kazuma pulled out his dick, a meat stick glazed with his semen and Sena's juices. "A mere Adventurer like me made you, a public servant, pregnant? Think about it, everybody who saw us together and your superiors will pit the responsibility on you more than me."

"Bastard." Tears welled up in Sena's eyes. "So your one-night benefit becomes my curse? You'll leave me with a fatherless child?"

"No, I'm going to leave you with a good memory." Kazuma rolled Sena over. He saw her front was red from the carpet burns, especially around the breasts. "So forget the consequences for once and do what you wanted since you saw me. We both know you had the hots for me in that interrogation room; a virgin could have felt the sexual tension between us."

The prosecutor stared at her lover. This pause ended after she spread her legs apart, giving Kazuma a good view of her thighs and cum-drenched vagina.

"Fine, it is too late to back out now." Sena grabbed her legs to keep them in the air. "So go ahead, fuck me until I pass out. Prove you're the man you claim to be, tried to satisfy me with this mundane sex."

Kazuma found the comment both titillating and hilarious. The latter reaction was related to the fact that she came more times than Kazuma's other lovers.

Intent to make good on his word, the Adventurer placed his cock near her wet entrance. "Then get ready because you're not going to get any sleep tonight with me." After he plunged his thick length inside, Sena gasped. He leaned in to connect his mouth with hers. Their kisses and tongues merged with the smacks of their hips, a messy song that likely reached the ears of their neighbors.

Throughout the night, Kazuma made love to Sena. Even when she passed out, he fucked her until she woke up only to fall unconscious again by the sheer force of pleasure. By early morning - when the Adventurer finally felt tired - he laid in bed with a sleeping Sena in his arms.

Under the large blanket, Kazuma replayed the past in his mind, the events that have made him the man he was today. Powerful and charismatic, he couldn't believe they all came after he made one life-changing decision.

The Adventurer remembered it all started when he unintentionally assisted a strange existence of this world, when he saved the life of the one who had given him the special Class, the Devil's Advocate.

* * *

A/N: So Kazuma is enjoying the life, but how did he get there? As I continue this series, we'll be seeing more of that. Be sure to follow my tumblr for more information and other naughty bits. Also, I posted an extra bit that'll explain more on what's going to happen by the next chapter (introduce Spike with his drugged-up attitude and his bong shaped like a demon horn).


	2. Status Change (Wiz)

Chapter 2: Status Change

A/N: Since I don't follow the light novels very well, I'm going to make some changes in this AU's storyline. I'll try to incorporate other elements when I have time to do some research (aka, gloss over the wiki).

So enjoy reading how Kazuma not only makes his mark in manhood, but earns his new class, the Devil's Advocate.

* * *

Kazuma sat against a wooden wall. He sneezed, cursed the strange changes in the climate; the past few days have been shitty for him and the denizens of this beginner town.

In such odd times, he adapted by spending time on this side of a building. Along with the cool shade, the land was also high enough for him to see the green grass of the distant fields. Thanks to the horizon's shining sun and line of magnificent mountains, he could dream the life of adventuring (his current one was lacking for too many reasons).

"Hey, hey, can you see that?"

The Adventurer glanced over to his right to see a teen with long, black hair and dark skin. Like the first time, Kazuma thought it strange for the person to be wearing a sapphire overcoat ornated with belts and buckles. This choice of fashion was a portable sauna in this hellish weather.

Yet, Kazuma was never one to judge, not when he had his own company of awkward misfits. To humor his buddy, Kazuma peered ahead. "See what?"

"There's a cow. Let's go tip it."

The Adventurer searched for the animal. "Even if there is one, I do not want to mess with a cow."

"Come on, don't be a pussy."

"Don't call me that, Ispy."

"Fine, don't be a vagina, stand up with that pair hanging full and round." Kazuma's buddy stared at two women. He never shied away from their judgmental eyes.

Kazuma stretched out his arms and legs. "I like how we try to have fun together, but breaking property isn't a good idea, not when someone could bill me for the damage."

"Are you blind? I'm talking about that chick in the blue tights right there."

The Adventurer followed his friend's finger to see a woman with long, black hair walk on the street ahead with two armored escorts. Her stunning figure found more shape thanks to her tight, blue clothes. The glasses and mole helped Kazuma remember why he felt tense about her.

"Oh shit, that's Sena."

"The chick who almost slit you in front of an audience." Ispy shrugged and watched the subject of interest walk out of sight. "The impressive part is how she almost did it without holding the blade. Ugh, the only times hotties like her should kill is after doing the naked dance; that's just decency."

Kazuma leered at his 'pal' with suspicion. "Hey, are you high?"

"Toasted, but still sane enough to know I can't go over there and suckle on those mama bahamas."

Ispy raised his hands and moved them around invisible spheres. The Adventurer almost gagged; he saw more people on the roads and windows look their way with disgust.

"Can you fondle them inside your mind?"

"Fuck them, I'm on vacation." Ispy moaned when he pinched his fingers and rubbed them on imaginary tips. "But it does make me want to fuck a good ole pair of titties. Why don't you go do that with Glasses Cow there just to get back at her for almost putting your plate on a pike?"

Kazuma scratched his head with closed eyes, all to endure a headache. "I think that's head on a pike. And why the hell would I do that, let alone could? She'll have a legitimate reason to execute me on the spot."

Ispy stood up and thrust his hip into the air. "See Kazuma, I don't get you sometimes. You go all-out monkeys — ugh — with friends and other munchkins, but you shrink in the face of authority. They're not gods, they're still — ugh — humans."

"Why would you use that sort of logic?" Kazuma slid his hands down his face as his friend continued to thrust his hips with loud 'ughs.' He tried to ignore the many who watched with a range of discolored expressions. "Look, you're clearly hallucinating about something you should save for a real woman. Come on, I'll take you to an inn so you could rest."

"No, I'm convinced you need to learn how to take what you want." Ispy pointed his hips Kazuma's way and humped. The small tent, his erect penis, looked like a finger pointing at the Adventurer. "This should make up for the time you saved me. I owe you, remember?"

Kazuma saw his friend smile and give him a thumbs-up sign. He sighed, remembered that he first met Ispy in the middle of an alleyway, sleeping on gray vomit. "Owe me? You can do that by going to bed. Get some rest, we can go meet my party tomorrow, try to have some fun with them instead."

"Oh, you mean the three hotties." Ispy raised three fingers. "One midget mage, one noble slut, and that dumbass bitchess. See, hanging out with them is the biggest sign that you're not only a virgin, but a coward on his way to becoming gay or forever alone."

The Adventurer pursed his lips. He felt a spark of anger. "Don't judge me. Things are complicated."

"As complicated as the relationship you have with your right hand?" Ispy drew in a deep breath and rubbed his palms. "Kazuma, I know this sound harsh, but it's time for a wake-up call, buddy. I'm not only doing this to return a favor, but you and I, we're a lot alike."

"We are?" The Adventurer scanned the entire area to see people have stopped what they were doing to eavesdrop. "I think we're very different, like how we present ourselves in public."

Ispy followed his friend's gaze. He drew in one more breath before he raised his head and opened his mouth.

"Yo, fuckers! I don't give a shit what you say about me, but go look up your own assholes, not mine!"

Kazuma held his ears; Ispy's voice rang out like it came out of a speakerphone. Leaves rustled and water shook from the vibration. He also saw everyone scurry away, scared.

"Wh-what was that?!"

" **Snap** , good skill to keep the weak-minded in line." Ispy wiped one row of knuckles against his chest. "You could learn it from me someday, but for now, we're on a mission to give you a hell of an upgrade."

Ispy cracked his hands. A concerned Kazuma asked, "Mission? What do I even need to upgrade? My gear is already the best they can be."

"Not talking about your human shit, Kaka." The so-called pal swung his arm. He stopped when the fingers had a nice hold of the pants fabric near Kazuma's family jewels. "We're talking about your manhood. Clench tight."

"W-w-what the fuck?" Kazuma began to feel dizzy. His mind felt like jello; he lost all memory of the curse words he wanted to roll off of his tongue. "The hell? Why?"

"Shut up and go to sleep. When you wake up, we're going to start with step one."

The Adventurer tried to do something, punch Ispy for clutching his balls in public. By the time he moved, Kazuma collapsed on the ground next to his friend's dark boots.

* * *

"Get up, Kazuma. It's time for your upgrade."

The Adventurer's eyes fluttered open. When he tried to see where Ispy's voice came from, he felt a chill below his waist. He shivered after something wet slid around his thighs. "Wh-where am I?"

A soft, wet object dabbed against a sensitive part of his body. When he realized it was his penis, Kazuma got up on his elbows to feel the wooden floor. This did not surprise him as the person positioned between his pantless legs.

"Wiz?!"

A brunet greeted, "Hello, Kazuma." Her long hair draped over the top of her purple robes. On her elbows, her fair, slender hands slid over his naked waist. They stopped after grasping the erect part of the pelvis. "How do you like this so far?"

The Adventurer remained silent in shock. Before he could speak, the gorgeous brunet smooched the tip of his dick. Her hand fondled his balls before she kissed a scrotum, then moved up the meaty length with her tongue.

"W-wiz, what's happening?" Kazuma felt concerned (not really, because what dumbass would hate this situation?). He also bit his lip as the brunet licked the line of his piss hole. "And where's Ispy? Did he put you up to this?"

"Ispy? I don't know anybody by that name." Wiz kissed the dick up and down, displayed desire for the instrument of procreation. "But you should focus on this, unless you would like for me to stop?"

Kazuma looked away with burning cheeks. He noticed they were inside an enclosed room, nothing special about its blank walls. "W-well, this is kind of a crazy situation. I never even imagined you would do something like this to me."

"But it's happening." The brunet closed her eyes and hovered her mouth above the dick's bulbous head. "And if you do not have any objections, let's get started."

Kazuma had so many questions. He immediately banished them after Wiz dipped her head down to engulf his meat pole into her mouth. Her lips glided down until she reached the end of the base covered in brown pubic strands.

As the wet flesh of her throat constricted his dick, Kazuma scratched the floor. "A-amazing, this is...too much!"

Wiz pulled away. Her suction and slime forced Kazuma to pinch himself, keep his orgasm at bay.

"I-I don't think I can last." The Adventurer grunted as the brunet pushed back down his penis. "I'm serious, it's coming out." By the third suck, Kazuma held his head and roared as his balls contracted. His cock spurt semen inside Wiz's mouth. A raw buzz ran through his head.

The brunet breathed through her nose, blew air into the male's pubes. When her cheeks puffed out, she pulled back to slide her mouth off of the dick. She raised her head and gulped; Kazuma imagined cum spilling down her pulsing throat.

"That wasn't so bad." Wiz stood up and undid her robes. When her clothes fell down, she smiled as the ceiling's candle fire shined on her peach, curvaceous body. Her huge breasts and thighs contrasted with her small waist; she was a man's perfect mate. Kazuma couldn't believe he was about to indulge himself with her body.

"W-wait, we're going all the way?"

Wiz blinked while her hands rested on top of her babyfeeders. "Yes, why not?"

Kazuma had his doubts, his fears as a virgin. Yet, Ispy's image angered him enough to mentally slap himself for even thinking of ending this. Determined, he lifted off his remaining clothes until he too was stark naked.

"Because those were in the way." The Adventurer sat up and tapped his thighs. His dick wiggled in response. "Now, hop on. I'm going to rock your world."

Wiz's giggle confused Kazuma (some shame because he sounded cocky just now). His worries evaporated after the bombshell brunet lifted a leg over his waist.

"You're confident, that's good." She stopped the mouth of her vagina just above the penis. She moved her head closer to Kazuma's until their mouths were inches apart. "Because that's how it should be, from the first time to the last."

Kazuma felt Wiz's lips meet his. Inexperience forced him to rely on his partner's smooches, try to copy her while he endured the pleasure of their sloppy kiss. When he felt comfortable, the brunet lowered her hips until her pussy fit around the dick like a glove.

The Adventurer felt his mind turn numb. The pleasure in his mouth and penis overwhelmed his adolescent nerves. His first kiss, first vagina, first sex; Kazuma finally indulged in the true joys of manhood.

"Hold still." Wiz raised her body before she fell. Kazuma grunted after he felt his lover's wet walls run down his meat pole. Two, three times later, the gorgeous woman hopped on his lap like a kangaroo.

The Adventurer watched the brunet's huge breasts jiggle clockwise and all about. He enjoyed her pussy's tight grip that tugged on his penis no matter what direction she went. Yet, he didn't feel satisfied by the lack of noise or her calm face; he wanted her to enjoy it as well (like the pornstars who orgasmed in those homemade pornos).

Kazuma started by grabbing Wiz's breasts. He pulled them down when he thrust his hips upwards. Unfortunately, his bad timing forced the top woman to stop.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he growled. On his own, Kazuma pushed up with all of his strength. Wiz gasped as her body bounced on his dick without her help. "This time, go at my pace. I want to reach as far as I can inside you."

When the brunet hopped, Kazuma pulled back. He timed his thrust to have his hips meet hers. The wet smack made him realize he was right, fucking together felt better than letting her do it alone.

"K-kazuma," Wiz gasped, the first reaction of its kind since the beginning. "Th-that was good."

"Really?" Kazuma did it again. The pounding that came after forced him to focus on the rhythm, rely on old gaming skills (DDR was still the shit in his days). "How's this? And this?"

Wiz whimpered every time the Adventurer did it right. This excited him, encouraged him to go as deep as he could inside his mate with each thrust. His efforts - the lovemaking - made him sweat and breathe harder until his loins stirred.

"I-I'm about to cum."

Kazuma's next hump didn't happen, not after Wiz pushed down with all of her weight. This left his cock covered in the embrace of her soft insides. "I-is this okay? Ha, Wiz, wait!"

The Adventurer's penis stiffened. The moment it shot its load, the brunet stood up to let a stream of semen shoot out across the floor. Kazuma watched his precious essence make a white streak on the wooden boards.

"I'm sorry." Wiz kneeled down to face her male lover. "When your penis moved a lot, I knew when to pull out. I only stayed on before to make you feel better."

Kazuma pouted like a child cheated of candy (or a whore wanting his/her love tap). "It kind of feels like you teased me there." He realized his words came out as pants; he was exhausted from the thrill of graduating into a man (no other significant change for ninety-five percent part of himself).

"But it was good, wasn't it?" Wiz's smile erased the Adventurer's need for compensation (bitch-slap her back into a human before she became a zombie). "If it wasn't, then I'm sorry. It's hard to remember what it's like to be a virgin."

The Adventurer opened his mouth to let out hot steam. He felt embarrassed by the idea that he was making Wiz appear like the villainess when she fulfilled a long-time desire. "No, no, there's nothing wrong. But if this is how you make a move on a guy, I wanted us to do the stuff that came before this."

"Oh, I didn't do this to start a romantic relationship." Wiz's light-hearted tee-hee stabbed Kazuma's heart (she a hot cruella). "I did this under Spike's orders."

"Orders?"

A smack on the room's only door attracted Kazuma's attention. Two more whacks blew the door off of its hinges. The entire cover slammed on the top of his skull.

"Yo, Kazuma. Finally done getting your pee-wee stretched out?"

The Adventurer gritted his teeth. He recognized that obnoxious, drunk tone.

"Spike, he's below the door that you're stepping on."

"Oh, thanks Wiz." The large cover swung away to reveal Ispy, a friend and asshole coming in one package. "There you are. Come on, man, I'm trying to help you make a doormat out of others. Don't play the part, it's pathetic."

Kazuma swung an uppercut towards Ispy's groin. When he made contact, he retracted his arm and shouted, "Ouch!" He glanced down to see his knuckles' red shade. "Are you wearing a cup?"

"Nope, all oak and boulders down there." The Adventurer's pal knocked on his groin. "Could have worked if I was a regular human. Too bad I'm not, so I'll let it slide, also because your slow mind hasn't caught up to what's going on."

"I don't have a clue because you never told me anything!" Kazuma tried to cover his penis by raising his legs; he became conscious that he was naked in front of his male friend. "And you convinced Wiz to have sex with me?"

Ispy chuckled, "Yeah, that's the perks of being the Demon Lord. Am I right, Wiz?"

Kazuma blinked as his recent sex partner nodded before she bowed. When he looked at his standing pal, he asked, "Ispy, what did you say?"

"That's right, we need to correct some things." The dark teenager slid a hand over his forehead. A violet spark buzzed on the same spot before it vanished to reveal a third monstrous eye. Its jagged edges and crimson pupil gave it a demonic appearance.

"First of all, I regret giving you that name. Ispy, I spy? What shit was I on to give that kind of dumbass name?"

Kazuma felt his scrotum shrink as he heard the three-eyed being chuckle like a monster. "You slept on your vomit. Does that help?"

"Oh yeah, crazy night," Ispy laughed and placed a hand over his eyes. "When I realized a human helped me, it kind of put me on the spot. I gotta quit drinking random local stuff. Got something called Nuclear Waste."

Kazuma's stomach churned from the sound of the name. He kept his eyes on the proclaimed Demon Lord, whose head became filled with tiny, sprouting horns.

"Alright, proper intro time." The Demon Lord's smile revealed a set of teeth sharp enough to make a shark jealous. "See this? Take it all in, Kazuma. You're looking at a bona fide master of evil, a legitimate hell-raiser, a soul damned from the heavens. On the side, I'm also the motherfucker who makes every love organ tingle with one gaze from this third eye."

A sphere of purple energy gathered around Ispy. While Wiz remained calm, Kazuma crawled backwards until his back met the wall. Absolutely terrified, he realized his new friend was also the enemy he swore to destroy.

"I also have a lot of other names, but things should remain simple between us." The Demon Lord aimed two thumbs at his face. "So if you ever meet any of my underlings, like the six infamous ones, let them know you're a friend of Spike. With that out of the way, let's move onto step two, the part where you're going to rise above all the other meatbags, the human race I'm set on turning into my bitches."

* * *

A/N: How often does someone find out that their friend is the king of all demons? Probably more often than we think ;p

And I did release this chapter on Hentai Foundry last week under the same username. If you follow that and my Tumbler (still the same username), then you can keep up with the series earlier than the uploads on Fanfiction.


	3. Classy Upstart (Eris?)

Chapter 3: Classy Upstart

Kazuma's eyes darted everywhere to look for a weapon, anything that could help him defend himself. Yet, all he found were the clothes he discarded to have sex with the naked Wiz. He regretted how one of the joyous times in his life also became the worst-case scenario.

"Yo, what are you looking for?"

"My underwear." Kazuma lied, buy himself more time. "Ispy...I mean, Spike. Is that right?"

"Sure is." The Demon Lord smirked. "And stop acting castrated, I'm not going to kill you. Didn't someone tell you promises and contracts matter to my kin more than your meat people?"

Kazuma remembered a shopkeeper comment on a similar fact. "I did. But does fulfilling a promise like this have to go so far?"

"Damn right. The reason? Cause I want to." Spike crossed his arms covered in dark energy. "The logic? Cause I can. Isn't that right, Wiz?"

"Yes, my Lord." Wiz reached for her robe. Spike grabbed that arm to pull the woman up and towards his head for a kiss. In his large lips, her cries came out muffled.

When he pulled away, the demon growled, "Don't put that on. I want a turn." He spun Wiz around. From her back, he wrapped his arms around the skin above and below her large breasts. Kazuma became horny until he saw his recent lover blush and deepen into the next kiss.

"Hey, weren't you going to help me with a promise?" Kazuma slapped the floor. "If you're going to do something else, then I'm leaving."

"Fine." Spike pushed Wiz away to approach the Adventurer. "Was just getting into it. Jealous much, douchebag?"

Kazuma couldn't retort when the demon's palm slammed into his chest. With a heavy gasp, he looked down to see a red spell circle carve itself into his skin. "Wh-what is this?"

" **Soul Rape**." Spike looked deep into the Adventurer's eyes with his own set of three. His cheeks puffed out before he giggled, "Did you really think I was going to kill you after I let you pork Wiz? Aww man, dumb humans are funny."

The Adventurer gritted his teeth. His mouth became a huge 'O' when he felt his skin burn. In his mind, he saw his DNA - double helixes and ladders glowing green - turn violet (the animation scene where he gets a new skill, also great to show when he gets an STD.)

"Do you feel it?" Spike stepped back and cracked his neck. "I gave you another Class. Want to guess what it is?"

"Y-you're turning me into a demon?!" Kazuma grabbed his throat with violent coughs. He gasped, "Oh no, y-you cursed me! Please, please don't turn me into one of your subjects. Don't turn me into some ugly ogre!"

The Demon Lord scratched his chin. "A bit racist, although ogres aren't exactly pretty by most standards. Here's an idea, I could turn you into a chick to become my sex doll. How's that?"

Kazuma hugged himself. "No! That's worse!" He looked at Wiz, the lich who was putting her clothes back on. "No offense, I'm comfortable with my born gender, especially after I finally turned into a man!"

"Yeah, don't know how think you're a man after that foreplay." Spike rolled his eyes. "You did better than most virgins, but putting a dick inside a vagina isn't much."

The Adventurer stuck out his tongue. "Well, it matters to me. But first, can you tell me what you did? How can you even give me another Class in the first place?"

Spike slammed his foot into the ground. An earthquake rattled the scene, caused Wiz to bump into him with her large breasts. The demon's voice reached baratone as he asked, "Kazuma, did you not hear who I said I was?!"

"You're the Demon Lord." The Adventurer could not stop trembling. "S-sorry, you would have the power to turn me into a demon."

Spike huffed and reached for Kazuma's clothes. "That's half-right. Take a look at your card here." He raised a small, paper rectangle. With his fingers, he chucked the card at the human like a shuriken. It jammed right into the forehead.

The Adventurer sighed and yanked the card out. Blood trickled out of the small hole in his skin. Kazuma ignored Spike's chuckle and looked at the item in hand to read, "Adventurer. Nothing looks different."

"Yeah, I added an extra 'r' to make it special." The sarcastic Spike made a twisting motion with his hand. "Idiot, the new name is on the back."

Kazuma flipped his card to see a format similar to the front. The glowing, purple lines and the new name, Devil's Advocate, caught his attention. "Oh, here it is. I'm your...advocate?"

"It's another title for a schmuck who's going to spread my type of chaos and debauchery." Spike took off his overcoat. "So get ready. In a few minutes, we're going to test it out."

"Wait, a test?" Kazuma grabbed his clothes and tried to dress himself. "Hold on. What am I able to do with this Class?"

Spike sighed as he held his coat in one hand. This undressing revealed a built body, rock-hard pecs. His arms and legs were tree trunks filled with solid, throbbing muscles. Below his firm six-pack was a pair of black fuzzy boxers, the only article of clothing found on his dark body.

"You only had underwear and a coat for coverage?!"

"Yeah." The Demon Lord yawned as he scratched his thigh. "Wait, just the coat. When you've fought a million battles, it's only natural for me to adapt with this for manhood protection."

Kazuma's eyes grew into saucers after he saw a silver cocoon slide from Spike's bush. When it quivered, its shell cracked. The human covered his eyes and yelled, "Okay, okay, don't show me. It's enough you had Wiz almost give me a heart attack with her sexy body!"

"Alright, don't blow another load." The Demon Lord sucked in air with his nose. His penis cocoon slid back into his body (goddamn, what a disgusting defense mechanism for his balls). "You are no fun right now. Here, grab the key out of the pocket. It's in here somewhere."

Kazuma felt heavy wool cover most of his body. When the cloth touched his skin, the spots sizzled. "Ow, ouch! What the hell is on this?! It burns!"

"Stuff, used to belong to some crossdresser, him, her? We met that person a few days ago."

Kazuma wheezed, "Was it Herpee?!"

Hands clapped. "That's right! That she-man who hugged me. She accidentally contracted a curse I had in my pocket at the time. Found his body that night. Thought this coat she had could hide my rocking body so you humans wouldn't get too jealous of me."

The Adventurer rolled across the ground as the coat's toxic germs invaded his body. When the cover came off, Kazuma looked up to see Wiz, his savior, throw away the deadly piece of clothing (STD petri dish). Despite his relief, he cried, "First you turned me, then poisoned me?! I'm gonna die like this?! Oh goddess, Mistress Aqua, someone help me!"

"Satan be saved, you are getting on my nerves." Spike reached towards his ass. One yank and groan later, he pulled out a six-inch contraption made of hard, white bone. He looked at Kazuma's bewildered face. "So you really thought I had this up my lavahole? I just used a dimensional skill, so stop staring. Wiz, take care of him while I relax."

The Demon Lord grasped his tool with both hands. One of the limbs emitted dark fire to make a shrub stuffed at the bottom opening burn. Steam poured out of the upper exit, into Spike's mouth. Several seconds of inhaling, he finally pulled it away to let out a ring of smoke from his piehole.

Kazuma grabbed his nose. "Gross, what is this?"

"Witch's Brew. Got a bitch making my stuff special. She's also got a shop going in one of your human settlements." Spike expressed a crooked smile. "And when I have this, it makes me happy. Everyone's happy, right, Wiz?"

The bombshell brunette nodded with a smile. She stepped towards Kazuma and whispered, "He once destroyed an entire village when he couldn't find the bong. If he loses it again, be sure to clear the area."

Kazuma imagined Spike going on a demonic rampage, leveling cities and causing natural disasters. As he lamented his fate of meeting mankind's sworn enemy, Wiz fished a key out of the coat pocket.

"We'll go on ahead."

"Sure, Wiz." Spike used his free hand to grab the brunette's head. He pulled her in for another makeout session, during which smoke trailed out of the corners of his mouth. By the end, the Demon Lord pulled away with a smirk. "Teach him well and be back. I'm still waiting for my turn."

The lich blushed as a dark portal appeared in the space behind her. She motioned for Kazuma to go through. Pissed by what he saw, the Adventurer slowly went inside. Before entering the darkness, he saw Spike huff out a thick, white vapor.

By the time he stepped out of the pitch-black hole, he saw the new location was a hallway made of stone. Torches lit the scene with their violet glows. "Where is this? It looks familiar"

"Does it?" Wiz exited the disappearing portal. "You must have been here several times."

The lich's frown unnerved Kazuma. He lied, "It can't be that often if I don't recognize the place. But hey, thanks for healing me earlier. I thought the coat's disease was going to burn my skin."

"Don't thank me. The credit should go to Spike for giving you the new Class."

Kazuma gritted his teeth as he remembered Wiz enjoying Spike's smooches. "And why is that?"

"An Advocate has higher resistance towards disease." Wiz looked down at the ground. "Spike once mentioned the owner becomes STDproof. Apparently, any decadent man who has it will never worry about the natural consequences of coitus."

"Why do you look so sad when I have that Class?"

"We should go." The lich's elusive reply (yeah right) annoyed Kazuma. He followed her towards an obsidian door that had a doorknob shaped like a golden block. "Here it is. Spike said he wants you to enter here in order to test out your new Class."

"You mean the Class nobody told me about? The card didn't have any skills on it to give me an idea." The unimpressed Adventurer eyed the entrance. "And why do I get the feeling this thing is copying another design? Someone could get in trouble for mimicking others' ideas."

"Let's not worry about that now." Wiz waved her hand in front of her face to dismiss the matter. "And you will learn more about the Class once you enter. All will be made clear. Just remember to enjoy yourself."

The lich's smile caused Kazuma to sigh. With little choice, he opened the door and entered to encounter a breath of fresh air.

"Wh-what is this?" The Adventurer stepped in to feel cool winds. The ground ahead was filled with green grass and colorful flowers. While the area matched the fields outside of town, something felt incredible about this scenery.

"Wiz, is this really room? Where am I? Wiz?"

The door slammed shut and disappeared. Kazuma worried the kind Wiz screwed him (no, not big boobs!). Before he could wonder why (guess that she was just sick of his shit), light flashed in the area. Once the brightness died down, a person appeared.

"Kazuma Satou. Hello again."

The Adventurer saw the silver-haired figure wearing a blue and white dress. Soft feathers bent over her shoulders, pieces of angel wings. Along with her hat, she looked like a church woman with style (simply put, a hot nun). However, her soft face and pillow-shaped pigtails already told Kazuma of her identity, one he adored since he first laid eyes on her.

"Goddess Eris."

"Please, call me Eris." The beautiful woman giggled, causing Kazuma's heart to flutter. "It's good to see you again. Have you been well?"

Kazuma looked around with worry. "Am I in heaven?"

"Goodness no, we are still in this wonderful world." Eris looked at the sky. "We're still alive to enjoy this beautiful day."

The only wonderful aspect, to Kazuma, was the breasts. He ogled at the round water balloons sticking out of Eris's white shirt. He still appreciated them despite knowing they were pads; Aqua's voice echoed 'Padded Eris' as a brutal reminder in his mind.

"And on this beautiful day, I am able to embrace you with all my heart."

"A hug? Sure I would like...what?" Kazuma became dumbstruck when he saw the goddess undo her skirt. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Undressing for you, Master Kazuma." With a sultry voice, Eris allowed her the bottom to fall, reveal her slender legs. She stretched the upper edges of her top out and pulled them up to bare her upper body. The Adventurer did a double-take when he saw double-D breasts jiggle free.

"They're real?!"

"Oh, these?" The goddess pressed her arms into the tits to squeeze them together like marshmallows. After she leaned out towards Kazuma to show more of her chest, she replied, "Yes. And they're waiting for you to touch them, master."

Kazuma realized he was inches away from the naked goddess. His intense lust for the woman placed his body into autopilot. Struggling for control, he still raised his hands and wiggled fingers to prepare.

"R-really? I don't' have to declare you as my one true goddess to do this?"

"No. In fact, I should be declaring that loyalty to you." Eris pushed out her chest, offering her goodies to the Adventurer. "Master Kazuma, nobody is here to stop us from eloping. Please use me as your personal whore."

Kazuma realized drool slid off of his lip. He also felt a great heat rush throughout his body, fill his muscles to harden them. As his body gained mass, a chill seeped into his bones, fusing with his soul.

For a moment, he worried that his new class was affecting him with bad influences. One second later, he didn't give a damn and went straight for the awaiting breasts.

"M-master Kazuma?!"

The goddess shrieked as the Adventurer slid his fingers all over her orbs. He yanked on the nipples with a twist, pulling them in all directions. As Eris squirmed, Kazuma became plagued by new ideas to satisfy his lust with her body.

"M-master Kazuma, please wait, I thought we would take this slow!"

The Adventurer slowly pushed Eris to the ground. After her back met a blanket of soft grass, he engulfed her breast with his mouth, suckled on the teet. Several licks later, he moved onto the second all the while his hands massaged the underside of her large breasts.

"P-please, sir. I already came." Eris breathed hard as her cheeks became red from an orgasm. "C-can we slow down? I-I thought this would be romantic."

"This is romantic." Kazuma sat on the goddess's stomach. He placed his erect dick between her breasts. "I made you feel good. Now it's your turn."

The goddess moved her breasts around the penis. After the human demanded, "Lick it too!" she raised her head and tried to tap the cock's pee slit with her tongue. When Kazuma didn't feel pleased by her weak, sloppy effort, he moved his hips to fuck her titties.

The aggressive Adventurer grunted as he slid his wet meat between the soft globes. He grabbed and pressed the breasts against his cock to create wet slicks, add more heat and skin for his personal pleasure.

"Master Kazuma, that hurts." Eris closed her eyes and groaned as her dominant partner weighed on her body. He didn't seem to care as his thrusts stung the skin around her cleavage.

"Please, it's hurting me."

"What, can't wait until I cum?" Kazuma pulled out of the breasts. He crawled back until his face was in front of her pussy. "You can't serve me with that kind of selfish attitude."

The Adventurer opened his mouth. With his outstretched tongue, he gave Eris's pink slit a long lick, from the bottom to the clitoris. He made sure to caress them all no matter how much his lover shook from the stimulation.

"Th-that feels so good." The goddess twitched after Kazuma worked his tongue on every part of her pussy. He later inserted two fingers for a hard fingerfucking. "I already came. Please let me rest, I didn't know it was going to feel this good!"

The Adventurer felt the same chill from before ooze out of his mouth and fingers. At the height of arousal, he didn't care about this weird sensation. He only became excited after he stood up to let his growing penis aim its head at the woman's wet babymaker hole.

"For someone who wants my love, you sure act like a virgin."

"Because I am one!" Eris propped on top of her elbows. "And I thought you were one too! That's what the order that came to me said, so please let me re-ahh!"

Kazuma speared his dick into the goddess's pussy. He smiled as he managed to surprise fuck his lover. She squirmed beneath him in a feeble attempt to make him retreat. All he did was put his hands on the ground behind Eris and shove his lower half as deep as it could go.

"M-master." The bottom woman twitched before she hugged the Adventurer's body. "I-it hurts. It hurts, I-I'm cumming."

The inner walls convulsed and squeezed the inside penis. Kazuma felt wonderful from this tightness right until he managed to pull out of the tight hole.

"See this?" Kazuma got up to show Eris his cock wet and shiny from her fluids. A trail of blood slid down one side of the length. "This tells me you enjoyed it for your first time. Do you really want me to stop?"

Eris looked away. The Adventurer grabbed her face with one hand and turned it to have their eyes meet again.

"Answer me." With unusual boldness, Kazuma stared into the goddess's frightened eyes. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes." Eris's soft answer came with a darker blush. "It feels good. But...but-."

Kazuma leaned his face close to his lover's. He also slid the head of his meat pole down the outer walls of Eris's fleshy hole. "Don't be scared, goddess. I want to fuck you, not hurt you."

"Is there a difference?"

"Fucking feels good. Don't you think so?" As Eris opened her mouth to reply, Kazuma closed in for a kiss. Their tongues danced, left behind slime all over their mouths. One suckle later, he thrust his dick into her pussy. As she groaned into his mouth, Eris deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"M-master, please, h-help me feel good."

The plea ignited a fire inside Kazuma. For the sake of his pride and need to release, he humped the goddess. Three times, he found a rhythm with his moving hips. He also managed to hit a soft spot that caused Eris to squeal and dig her nails into the ground.

Her reactions pleased the Adventurer. Desiring to see more, he picked up the pace. Every time their waists met, claps filled the air to let all creatures nearby know two animals were mating, having a recreational fucking.

"Master, master! I-I came so much! Please, stop soon or I will - ah!"

Kazuma grabbed Eris's hands and slammed them down on the ground near her head. His Skill, **Drain Touch** , caused purple energy to flow from her body into his. He used this extra energy to slam into his weakened prey.

"Do you like that?" The nefarious Adventurer grabbed her waist and pulled her up. As he got on his feet, Eris hugged him with shaky arms to hang on. "I bet you do, you bitch. Come on, jump on it!"

The goddess could only breathe as her back arched; she was exhausted. This didn't stop Kazuma. He had enough strength to push her body up and down, have her bounce on his dick while he was on his feet.

"Can't take it? Be happy because I'm about to cum. It's going straight into your ovaries, you slut!"

The Adventurer grabbed Eris's supple thighs. He stood still while his lover shook from the cum shooting straight into her pussy. Even when semen dripped out of the hole, his cock shot more strands into her body, filling her up like a water jug.

By the time he shot enough, Kazuma sighed. He looked down to see the goddess lean backwards with loud gasps. "So how does it feel to be creampied?"

"I-I-I." Tears leaked out of Eris's eyes. The intense fucking broke her mind, left a shattered goddess in the end. "I feel, urgh. Ah, so ah, ah ugh."

Kazuma used a hand to squeeze her breast. He delighted in the soft texture as his fingers sunk into the flesh. "We're far from done. I would pay for an extension just to test drive my new Class with you, my little fuck toy. Or should I call you a succubus?"

A bright light washed over Eris's body. When the brightness died down, the goddess had transformed into a younger female. The apricot hair, pink dress, and smaller breasts confirmed Kazuma's question. His cum dump was a member of the Succubus Cafe.

"Fantastic, Spike has my thanks for this gift." Kazuma's mind became tainted by newfound depravity. Like a monster, he growled, "Let's see if I can make your tummy swell up with more of my sweet stuff, Eris."

A boot smacked into Kazuma's head. He roared as the fake goddess slid off of his penis. He kept his eyes on the attacker, an older succubus with pink hair. He snickered as he saw her violet underwear, bra and panty, imagined the naughty places he could shove those clothes into once he ripped them off.

"How dare you hurt her, you bastard!" The older woman stood up to show her full, curvaceous figure. Near her spot, the younger rescued succubus lied down with eyes closed. "You ruined her first time! Do you understand the problems she'll have because of that insensitive sex?"

By Kazuma's preference, the new arrival was the one he wanted to breed. "I turned her into a woman. Isn't that good enough?!" He raised his hand, wiggled his fingers in a perverted manner. Despite his consciousness trying to get in the way, his lechery forced him to act differently, adapt the tone of a scumbag (stereotypical shitbag). "And it looks like you're pent up. I'd like to give you some loving."

The woman took out two knives from her back (Kazuma couldn't see how their size could fit into her underwear). ". None of your semen is getting on my body. As damage repayment, I'm going to bring your chopped balls back to that drugged up demon dropout."

* * *

A/N:

Crazy Kazuma is about to get into a fight. Who will win? Wait till next time to find out (or look forward to the smut. Yep, every chapter is always going to have something naughty going on. That's what you're here for, right?"

And anyone catch the crossdresser's name? 'Her pee' is also a corruption for Herpes. Smart, isn't it? No? Tough crowd. If you don't like the humor, feel free to continue jerking off to the goodies in this fic (seriously, go nuts. More to come by the next chapter.

If you haven't done so yet, please favorite and follow. Also check out Tumblr to catch up with news and other stories I've been sharing


	4. Pornstar, Aqua Azzuli

Chapter 4: Pornstar, Aqua Azzuli

A/N: Updates are not frequent due to my work on other stories. But don't worry, this one will get updates whenever I get the chance to swim through the rest of this smut pile I'm building up. Till the next one, enjoy.

* * *

Kazuma leaped. His newfound strength propelled him into the succubus, knocked her down to the ground with his shoulder. After landing, he kicked away her knives with a cackle. On his knees, the psycho Adventurer smashed his lips into the woman's. His kiss made her gag; his hands grabbed both ends of her mouth to keep them from biting off his tongue.

"There." The evil Adventurer pulled away, leaving the woman coughing from the rough makeout. After Kazuma pressed her head into the ground with a hand, he used his free one to pull on her nipple. No matter how much she struggled, Kazuma fondled the tit with ease.

"So much better than that fake Eris." He gave the free nipple a good lick. When his victim snapped out of his hold, he slapped her back down. This time, the Adventurer grabbed her neck with a hold that left bruises on her skin.

"Try to make some noise, especially after I get one of your holes pregnant with my cum."

Kazuma threw the woman down. He grabbed her legs, made her fall on her front. He panted like a dog after he saw the wet spot between the legs, the large thighs.

"Time to dig in!"

A finger tapped Kazuma's shoulder. He turned to see a scaly hand whack into his face. A kick to his stomach forced the Adventurer to release the succubus and retreat.

"Hey Shitou, can't handle a little demonic energy?!"

Kazuma growled at Spike, a man in dark-blue pants. His black jacket was open for all to see his sculptured body, the cheese-grating abs.

Scales covered his arms like gauntlets. The devil king flicked a burning cigar from his mouth. "But it looks like you became an interesting guy. Let's spar a bit."

Kazuma reared his head and roared. Most of his human side had become overtaken by his dark self. Spike merely grinned before he flicked a middle finger at the human, a signal for their fight to start, a match between pals...acquaintances...friends with benefits - whatever the fuck anyone would want to call their weird relationship.

One jump shot the Adventurer into the air. With a spin, he fell down like a drill foot first. The sole of his shoe met Spike's arm block. This contact created an air current that blew back the blades of grass, the leaves and their attached branches. More violent winds erupted from the ongoing fight between the users of dark powers.

"Slowing down?" Spike's punch broke through Kazuma's two-armed defense. His jabs smashed into the Human's face and chest. "I've been doing this for centuries, making all sorts of creatures into my bitches!"

The Adventurer did a spin kick. His adversary grabbed the leg, then flung the human into the ground like a whip. The king did this several times - engraved the ground with Kazuma's head prints.

"Ooh, here comes a big one!"

Spike grabbed his friend's head to shove the face against his anus before he farted. The gas ejection sounded like an exploding airplane, left a diesel smell in the air.

"Ha ha, bet that melted off the nerves in your nose."

Kazuma couldn't get his nose away from the demon king's asshole. Instead, he shoved up both hands, hammered them into Spike's balls.

"Buddy, remember? Balls are harder than steel."

" **Freeze**!"

Ice blasted around the scrotum. Unlike the weak shit from the past, a hard shell formed around the area in a wide range. The intense cold caused both men to yelp in pain until Spike unleashed fire from his mouth.

" **Burn,** ya fucking prick!"

The flames melted the icy shell. The combatants jumped away from each other. After landing, none appeared to have accumulated too much damage aside from their tattered clothes and singes in their hairs.

"Demons' redemption, did I boost your magic that high?!" Spike rubbed his thighs. "Not that it hurts, but shit, I already had an ice goddess give my old pair frostbite for cheating with a fire spirit."

Kazuma clenched his hands into fists. He licked the blood off of his lips, leered, prepared to resume the tussle.

"Crazy bastard, you have lost it. First kill me, then take the woman for wild loving like a savage?" Spike cracked his neck with a grimace. "Shit, your new Skills are probably developing by now."

The Adventurer swiped out his card. He giggled when he saw two words fill empty lines with their violet glows.

"Ah ha, shouldn't have given me all these powers if they're going to get turned on ya." Kazuma aimed his hand at the lax demon lord. He wiggled his fingers, felt power gather at the tips. "Gonna get ya, gonna fuck ya, gonna send ya down to hell. **Vortex**!"

Smoke puffed from his hand. On his end, Spike raised the edge of his jacket. "By the way, I swiped this from that Dusty friend of yours the other day. You think he's going to miss this?"

Kazuma blinked, wondered why nothing happened to his target. Then he glanced at his hand to see darkness swirling at the palm.

"By the way, noob, just because the name describes the function doesn't mean you know how to control it, dumb fuck!"

The Human grabbed his wrist. A pressure on his body forced him to spread his legs for better balance. The world spun as energy left his reserves to empower the growing darkness in his hand. From the inner depths of his **Vortex** , a huge bottle popped out to whack the Adventurer in the forehead.

"Hey, is that my tit bong?"

Spike's teleported object did indeed look like a woman's perky breast. After it clattered on the floor, two more came out of Kazuma's black hole to smack the Skill user. Soon, a stream of similar bottles - different shapes and sizes (some of erotic nature) - poured out to clobber the Adventurer's body.

"Interesting, sharing **Vortex** means we also share the same global coordinates." Spike watched a bong bounce near his feet. He picked both the bottle and a handful of grass. Within a second, he smoked the vegetation (he'll smoke anything when he's bored). "Oh, and good fight. Not really cause you fell for the oldest trick in the book. That Skill is gonna suck you dry until you can stop it."

Kazuma tried to close his hand, but the black hole kept it open. He still continued, strained, willed his fingers to close in over the **Vortex.** This effort continued until the darkness smooshed into oblivion.

With his bare hand, Kazuma canceled out his Skill. Out of breath, he still raised his arms in triumph. A pungent, sickening odor invaded his nose, forced him to keel over with violent coughs.

"Good job, now try to get out of this one if you can."

Spike's taunt pointed out the numerous bottles that surrounded Kazuma. Their unclean insides and residue drug morsels created the smell that tainted the air. A clean man like the Adventurer (drugwise, he's still a pervert) could not withstand the smell, let alone breathe at all.

"Just tell me when you give up." The dark-skinned demon king stood on his spot, still smoking without a care in the world. "Or faint. Don't worry, I won't let you die. The lung cancer will do that for me."

Kazuma's red eyes and yellow skin were telltate signs of his dilemma. Nevertheless - still hyped up on demonic energy - he stomped towards Spike to carry out his original, rapey mission.

"Good, good, got some willpower. Come on Kazuma, beat her, then beat me if you can!"

The Adventurer stopped to process Spike's message. A feral cry made him turn in time to see a pair of large breasts smash into his head like flails. Their abundant, thick size shot him across the ground. His body rolled on until it stopped on a spot that was in front of the demon king's feet.

"KO, this fight belongs to me, buddy. But not a bad job, actually think this is a good test run for someone with your special Class."

Dark energy gathered around Spike's crotch. He stepped over until his lower body hovered above the Adventurer's chest. "Good night, my sweet bitch. Eat my victory teabag!"

The king dropped onto Kazuma, forced him into the ground. When Spike rose, his victim sunk deeper into the earth. The human felt his organs get crushed, an invisible force press him further down until he lost consciousness.

* * *

The Adventurer blinked. He looked around to see black and orange. The entire setting reminded him of a time he saw the dark recesses of space through a telescope. He also remembered this setting appeared similar to the time he met Eris (the times when he lost a life before he respawned, lucky jerk off).

Kazuma noticed the stool below his ass. He was happy to also find his old clothes on his person. The only unsettling element in this scenario was the lack of another presence, the real goddess.

When he imagined Eris, the Adventurer remembered her impersonator, a succubus. Kazuma remembered everything he did to her, the rough intercourse that left her mind broken by the end. While remnants of his evil side pulsed joy in his core, he was overall revolted for his uncontrollable action.

"Buddy, can you wake up? The roomates you're not banging are acting less hotter than usual with their constant whining."

Kazuma looked up to see a single eye floating in front of his head. With a yelp, he slammed the tips of his fingers into the organ's soft tissue.

"G-gah, dick biscuit, holy me, bitchass Aqua!"

The Adventurer found it strange to hear such unusual curses. He only watched the eye blink as it jerked about in the air. This went on for a minute before it calmed down with water spilling down its edges.

"Fuck, do you know how hard it is to take care of this thing without a hand?!"

"Spike?! Is that you?"

"Not only do you question the sound of my voice, but you also consider anyone else who can control a third, telepathic eye from hell. Of course it's me! Did our fight kill off the little brain cells you had?!"

Kazuma frowned. "Hey, that's uncalled for."

"I dunno. Making a room in your consciousness was pretty easy with all of this space in here."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop?"

"Sure, got all the bad juju out of my system." The eye winked as it lazily floated about. "But how are you, man? In all honesty, I wish things could have played out a little better for you with your new Class."

Kazuma stretched out his arms. He suppressed negative emotions - didn't want to bitch about stuff. "Well, I'm kind of stuck with it now. You forced it on me to help, not that it did that much until now."

"Naw, I did it for shits and cackles cause you did act like one hell of a shitbag." The eye curved up as laughter echoed across the room. "Kidding, kidding, man. And last I recall, it got you laid twice on the same night."

"Like making me almost rape a succubus?" Kazuma looked down at his hands as guilt pricked his chest. "I know it wasn't my fault, but...but it still is. That wasn't supposed to have happened. And if there's a chance it could happen again, I'm better off without this power."

"Kazuma, dude, you just need practice." Spike, the single eye, bounced up and down, a motion similar to a dirty activity - masturbating. "It's like losing your virginity, first time exposes some rough patches. I promise that soon, you're going to be able to do a lot of amazing things with it."

The Adventurer watched a screen appear above him. He saw it display his feet, his body on a bed. Kazuma figured this was him back at home in an unconscious state.

The screen changed into a different scene. At normal speed, this video portrayed an interaction between Aqua and a man dressed in a long, white coat. The male stranger also had a stethoscope wrapped around his neck, a head mirror tied around his forehead.

"Spike, that's-."

"Yeah, badass sexy me on the scene!" The single eye danced around Kazuma's head. "And this is happening realtime. For this, we'll also need some volume so you could hear the details."

Sound poured into the area through invisible speakers. The Adventurer continued to watch with open ears.

"Doctor It, is that really the only way?"

"I'm afraid so, Aqua. Only you, a goddess, is able resurrect him."

Kazuma glanced at Spike. "Is it okay for you to tell her you know her identity?"

"It's necessary and she didn't care when I said it. Now stop shitting out questions and watch."

The Adventurer listened to see his blue-haired teammate rub her fingers together; she was nervous.

"B-but that's not how it works, does it?"

"I'm afraid so." Spike - the doctor - looked at his patient's physical body. "When Lady Lalatina called me, I figured she had encountered another curse from a fight with a monster. It was quite a surprise for me to discover it is not her, but a man who had acquired this sort of disease."

Kazuma realized the demon doctor spoke in an accent (German to be exact).

"Look, I realize this dumbass got a curse after a demon knocked him out with one hit, but sucking his one-inch penis won't fix it, will it?"

The Adventurer fired his most vicious glare at Spike's single eye. When he expected an answer, the floating organ watched the screen in silence.

"More satisfy him to completion. And Aqua, let's not be so harsh. When I examined him, his real size is at least four-inches, nothing taller than the motherland's baby carrots."

Kazuma jumped off his chair to chuck it at the eye. Without looking away, the adversary floated out of the projectile's path.

"So Goddess Aqua, only you are able to do this. Will you use your holy essence to heal him of the Tapuss-E curse?"

The blue-haired female smiled. She raised her arms in an x-shape before she answered, "Fuck no, are you crazy? Have someone from Eris's sector come over and do it. I can just wait for him to wake up on his own like a real man should."

Kazuma whacked the ground with his foot, furious with his bitch of a Priestess, this entire situation.

"Then I shall take my leave as there is nothing else I can do." The disguised Demon Lord walked towards the doorway. "Feel free to heed my prescription anytime I am gone. If any other solution comes from my end, I shall notify you immediately."

When the door closed with a click, Aqua leered at her bedridden teammate. "Suck on your cock every day? Gross, what the hell is that man thinking, having me do it?"

Kazuma recovered his chair to sit on it and sigh - he's sick of this fiasco.

"But then again...he was talking about something only I can do."

The Adventurer raised his head to see the goddess walk over to one side of his bed. His eyes glued to the screen, to see his pretentious teammate tap her fingers near the edge of his unconscious body's pants.

"A-and things have been pretty boring, probably bad while you were down. Do you know how much we need you back? I already feel bad that I can't cure whatever it is you have."

Spike's eye appeared in Kazuma's sight. "Yeah, that's me. I'm constricting your body with a Skill when people are in the room. No need to thank me."

"This is all your fault?!" The Human grasped the eye and shook it like a magic eight ball (or his penis in a masturbation marathon, what healthy teenage male wouldn't?). "The whole thing about me sleeping because of some condition was a lie?!"

A dark pulse shot out of the eye to knock the Adventurer back into his chair. Kazuma felt pain for the first time he's been in any form outside of his physical body.

"Hey, you should thank me. You get pity sex this way. Be glad it's after you lose your virginity; other assholes lose theirs this way or after they waste money on a whore."

Kazuma prepared to argue until he noticed Aqua had already pulled his pants down on the screen. He held his breath in disbelief, wondered if his teammate was really going to go that far.

"So get it Kazuma? I'm only doing this once because it's my job to get your lazy ass out of bed and make things better again! And I already saw it; my pinky's bigger than your stick."

When Aqua pulled down the blue boxers, a pole popped out to hit her in the eye. This attack made her snap back and rub her stricken spot. "What the hell, that hurts!"

The goddess stopped her whining when she saw the weapon was the body's penis. "Huh?! What is this? This is nothing like a baby carrot! That doctor lied to me!"

Kazuma's eyebrows furrowed. His own memory of the sex organ didn't match the one onscreen, a meat pole that stretched higher than seven inches. Small veins pulsed around to reveal its strength and vigor. Even the balls looked bigger, formidable inside their large sacs.

"Eh, eh? What did I tell you? Being my Advocate comes with its perks."

Spike's delight did not escape the Adventurer's awareness. Kazuma tried not to grin too wide from seeing he was a proud owner of a better manpiece.

Aqua drummed her fingers against the meaty length. When it quivered, she paused, watched it like a terrified cat. "I-it's moving. Is it already going to shoot? Why didn't the doctor leave behind some kind of a manual?"

Kazuma laughed, giddy by a revelation. "She's a virgin? How did she not lose it before me?"

Spike chuckled alongside his friend. "She's an entitled, spoiled brat. I bet the gods she hung out with taught her to always tease, but never give. They're all pieces of shit like that."

The secret witnesses watched Aqua tap her tongue against the cock. Despite its small movements, that's all it did. There was no other sign that it would ejaculate anytime soon.

"Yeah, she's the worst kind of virgin. Now's the time to make a decision, Kazuma." The king's eye rotated to reveal its hardened gaze. "Are you going to do something with this advantage?

Kazuma felt like he had confronted an important decision. As a strange addition, the foreign nature that had driven him crazy before made itself aware in his chest, his soul, waiting for its new host to make a move. In the end, barring salvation and damnation, he made his decision.

"I might give it a try."

"Alright, what do you have in mind, my friendly Advocate?"

"You got her this far in the act. If you can wake me up with a purple stain around the chest, that could help."

Spike rounded the space around Kazuma. He unleashed blinks like a fairy (god, he better not say 'hey' like that jolly, blue shit from that one game.) "Sounds fun. Can't wait to see what ya do."

A crimson portal appeared beneath the Adventurer. He smirked as his body sunk into the red abyss, a descent down into a cold, dark place.

"Buddy. Hey, buddy (goddamnit)!"

"Yeah?"

"Try to have fun. If things don't work out, we can laugh about it after all the girls you fuck commit all methods of castration on you."

Kazuma sighed at the dark humor. "I won't let that happen, at least not with Aqua. I might be letting my penis think for me just this once."

"Yeah, we'll see."

The Human stayed quiet until his entire self submerged into darkness. He used every part of his awareness to reach out until he felt his eyes open to reveal Aqua polishing his piece, slobbering over his skin.

He didn't utter a word, merely watched the goddess give small licks to the cockhead. All she did was tickle him; Kazuma realized then why nobody wanted virgins. Luckily, he was willing to 'mentor' his inexperienced teammate.

"A-aqua."

"Kazuma?!" The unskilled slut pulled away from the penis, left behind a line of spit. "You're up! Wow, this really did work!"

The Adventurer scrunched his face to give the appearance of a sick man. "What happened? Where's that demon?"

"Don't worry about some scum of the earth. I can't believe this actually worked!"

"What are you doing down there? It feels wet."

Aqua released the cock. With shaking hands, she exclaimed, "This isn't what you think. I did this because some doctor Darkness called said to do-, fake-tits Eris, what is that?!"

Kazuma looked down to see a violet streak run down his arm. He ripped his jacket open and raised his shirt to reveal a black splotch at the middle of his chest. He gasped, "I-I don't know. When you stopped touching it, it started hurting again."

"Damn it, why did that doctor leave? No, he can't see me do this, nobody can ever know!"

The desperate Aqua snatched the dick again. Acting relieved, Kazuma sighed, "That helps. But it still hurts. Did the doctor say why this happens?"

"N-no, but...he did say-." Aqua licked her lips as she looked away, bashful like the virgin she was. "-he said to finish this to completion."

"Really? I can't say that's bad, but it's a little weird to wake up to this."

Aqua placed her nail on the penis. She snapped it back to leave a fast cut on the slimy skin. "Idiot, you've been out for two weeks! It's your fault why things don't seem as good as before!"

Kazuma smiled, "Aww, did you miss me?"

"Yeah, I missed my human shield." Aqua spat on the cock. "So you better get well by the time this is over."

The Adventurer nodded and leaned back to get comfortable on the bed. "Okay. I'll leave it to you."

"Y-yeah, I'll make you cum in no time." With her promise, Aqua kissed around Kazuma's meat stick. She gave it tiny licks, slid her lips down the length. She even nibbled on it like a hamster.

The receiver of this shitty blowjob let this go on for minutes. He was patient, waiting for the woman to act according to his expectation.

"Oh my me, why is this not shooting!" Aqua pumped the dick with both hands. She handled it like attacking a toilet with a plunger. "Come on, come on, I don't want to do this all day."

"Then try licking down to the base. After you make it there, kiss my balls and give the length long strokes."

Aqua stared at her man. After some time, she slowly followed the instruction. With her tongue, she glided down the dick's trunk before she fondled the scrotum with her mouth. She grabbed the upper section with a hand to pump it better thanks to her residue spit.

Kazuma breathed, pleased the goddess did a little better with her act. "Good, now take the entire thing with your mouth."

"What?"

"You heard me. Swallow it like a lollipop."

Aqua raised her head until her chin hovered above the penis head. "Are you crazy? I don't want to go that far for you."

"Then you're never going to finish. All you did was set up. Unless you want to use other passages, there's no other way."

Kazuma bobbed his head, up and down. "Agh, kind of feeling dizzy too. Forget it, just leave me alone so I can got into a coma again."

"No, stay awake!" Aqua tried to stretch her mouth wide for the eventual insertion. "See? See? I'm about to do it, just hang in there!"

The Adventurer maintained his grimace on the outside, laughed like a shitbag on the inside. He watched the goddess start to place the penis inside her mouth hole. After several inches, she pulled back out.

"It feels weird. And I can't breathe."

"Then use your nose." Kazuma frowned. "Don't tell me you're a virgin. Is that why you're not so good at this?"

Aqua squeezed the penis. There was no pain, but he groaned in order to keep his act up.

"Shut up. If you're so good, then keep whining and I'll do my best to adjust, Shitou, Kazuma!"

The goddess dived again with mouth open. This time, she managed to go deeper until she gagged a bit.

"Good, now go up and down. If it helps, think about the bottle you're always playing around with."

Going up, Aqua sucked on the stick like a vacuum. She slurped back down, quick with her mouth fluids. She repeated these two motions, giving whores a run for their money. Kazuma wondered if she did the same with that damn alcohol bottle she kept on her person at all times.

"Good, but you still have a ways to go. Want to try doing this with your breasts?"

Aqua raised a single hand to give her teammate the holy bird, the 'fuck you' fingering. Kazuma chuckled, amused and pissed by the signal. After several more sucks, the Adventurer decided to wrap his legs around her neck.

"Herhergh?!"

Kazuma humped and pulled his legs at the same time. He sandwiched his slut's head between both ends of his body.

"Ghk, ghk, ghkaha!"

The Adventurer slacked off to let Aqua glide down his dick. When she tried to pull away, he fucked her mouth again.

"Don't go, this is good!" Kazuma enjoyed this position. He tightened his leg lock to force his cock into Aqua's throat. "There, there, almost there!"

As he pushed with his hips, the 'sick' patient bounced on the bed. He made sure as he throat fucked Aqua, his legs tightened their hold, give her no escape like a hog tied in a python's grip.

For her case, the goddess could only suck and gag as her lover's meat pole assaulted her mouth. Tears and spit ran down her face. When her arms tried to push off, Kazuma grabbed them to yank her body into his. This extra pull allowed him to shove his dick the deepest it had gone.

"Aqua, Aqua, it's cumming out!"

The Adventurer strained as he felt the pressure in his balls reach their highest. This euphoria came with the semen that hosed out, down the goddess's throat. With eyes closed, the cum guzzler gurgled as her throat convulsed to take the liters of babymaker goo.

When Kazuma felt the last spurt, he realized he had pulled Aqua down to the base of his cock. He released her to let her mouth be free of his cock. He sat up to wipe his fingers against the wet parts of her face.

"Finally, it's all gone."

"Y-you son of a bitch." Aqua collapsed on the bed, coughing. "You defiled my mouth. Oh me, I can't believe I started this whole thing in the first place."

Kazuma patted his lover's head full of turquoise hair. "You already defiled it with your words, but I feel better now. Thanks for this."

Before the goddess could utter a word, a knock rang against the door. In a panic, Aqua got on her knees and wiped off any foreign residue on her face.

"Hello, is an Aqua in here?"

Kazuma remained as he was, planned to play comatose if someone went through the door.

"Yes, but don't come in! I'm currently washing in here."

The Adventurer's head vibrated from holding back a laugh. Aqua glared daggers his way. At the entrance, the female voice continued, "I see. Isn't this also where Kazuma is sleeping in?"

"Yes, he's the one I'm washing!" The goddess pressed a finger against her mouth. "But it's okay. He's unconscious and will remain so until he's able to get up."

Kazuma caught the indirect message. He didn't care as he grabbed Aqua's shoulders to spin her around. He then pushed her so she got on all fours like a dog.

"I...see? Never mind, I am more interested in speaking with you. I've been told you are a practitioner of my institution's faith."

The Adventurer ripped off the goddess's panty (the small cloth we barely see in the anime). He rubbed the soft, fat ass cheeks with his hands before he slapped them hard, created a clap in the air.

"Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes, it's fine!" Aqua turned her head to show fresh tears leaking from her eyes. When she tried to whack him in the face, Kazuma caught both arms to hold them so she wouldn't be able to hit him."

"A-anyways, I would like to speak with you soon, Miss Aqua. Are you free right now?"

The raunchy Adventurer pressed the head of his man meat against Aqua's anus. Its coat of spit allowed it to enter the tight entrance with ease.

"Remember how you bragged that you never have to shit?" Kazuma whispered. "You're right. It's clean in here."

"B-b-bastard." The goddess dug her toes and nails into the bed sheets. She tried to hold her voice back until she squeaked. The Adventurer covered her mouth with his hand as he weighed his body down on hers, as his dick dug deeper into the tight, warm asshole.

Aqua bucked her body like a horse. The struggle intensified after the inside cockhead reached the end.

"Hello? Are you there, Miss Aqua?"

Kazuma felt both stupid and proud. The latter was for his success in porking the hole of the goddess's round, shapely ass. The former emotion stemmed from how he allowed his horniness to start having anal sex while there was a guest outside of the unlocked door.

As his mind raced to find an answer, he continued to pin his beautiful teammate into the bed. Aqua's muffled screams and shaking did nothing to help him seek out a solution for their current predicament.


	5. From One Ass to Another

Chapter 5: From One Ass to Another

Kazuma pinned down Aqua's head and back with his hands. As he enjoyed her asshole's warm tightness with his dick, the Adventurer couldn't hump into the fine patootie like a beast. His eyes were still glued to the door knocked on by an unexpected guest.

"Miss Aqua, are you there? I'm on a schedule, so if you can give me answer now, I would appreciate it."

The mentioned goddess sighed into Kazuma's hand. Her earlier struggling seemed to have taken the panic/crazy out of her system. Now, she waited with her sex partner, who tried to come up with some foolproof bullshit.

"Oh ho, a dazzling frauline. How are you today?"

Kazuma's ears perked. He recognized the shitty, German accent Spike used in his doctor getup.

"Hello. I'm waiting for Miss Aqua to answer. Her silence is actually confusing me, maybe the townsfolk was right about her unique attitude."

The goddess went, "Huh?" into Kazuma's hand. The man could feel her sass tingle his skin like poison. The only positive aspect was her pulsing sphincter massaging his manhood like suction.

"Come now, my dear," the doctor assured. "There's no need to be so rude as her. You should also know I offered a prescription for the unconscious patient. You are aware of poor Kazuma's situation, do you not?"

The guest breathed, "Yes, I did. So is Miss Aqua giving it to him now?"

"Most likely. Miss Aqua, there's no need to be shy. If you need more time, do say so."

The Adventurer pulled his hand away. As he glanced at the spit covering his palm, Aqua answered, "Thank you doctor. Miss, sorry, but you'll have to wait. This is taking a bit longer than planned since this guy's ass is so damn big to cover."

Enraged, Kazuma managed to keep his face relaxed. To express his displeasure, he thrust back and forth inside her ass once to make the goddess grip the bed sheets and gasp into the fabric. One slap to her ass made a clap; the man snickered at the noise.

"Oh, Miss Aqua," the doctor voiced. "I would also like to remind you there's no need to medicate his penis. It's too small, the nerves in that area will not affect his crooked spine."

Still muffled by the sheets, the blue-haired bimbo laughed. Kazuma did not allow a crease to show on his face as he pounded into Aqua's large ass. He executed slow and steady pumps, nothing strong or fast enough to rock the bed. The man continued to fuck as the outside residents walked away.

"So what sort of procedure did you tell her to do?"

"I would be happy to explain, perhaps provide an example in a different room."

Kazuma ignored the fading voices. He focused on wrecking Aqua's bumhole with his large dick. The goddess clung onto the bed as sweat began to spill from her bare skin.

"So does this feel tiny? Huh?" The Adventurer grabbed the goddess's waist. He humped her harder, faster, louder since their guest was no longer in hearing range. "It doesn't feel small. You and that quack doctor must have had the wrong idea."

Aqua responded with small squeaks. She could barely speak straight. The anal sex continued with Kazuma inserting one finger into her vagina, a hole dripping with happy juice.

"Stupid," the goddess grunted. Her body quaked. "It's starting to hurt. It burns."

Kazuma pulled out his cock to jam in two fingers into the clean bumhole.

" **Create Water**!"

Aqua shrieked as spurts of cold water filled her insides. The Adventurer pulled out the digits. After he smacked the large cheeks, he shoved his cock back in, ravaged the moneymaker.

"Wait, stop. This feels weird."

Kazuma ignored her and rotated his hips to move his cock around and about. The goddess kicked and scratched the bed. He also smacked her ass with open-handed slaps even after they became scarlet red. Sweat intermingled between their bodies whenever their flesh smacked against the other.

As his balls built up pressure, the Adventurer increased the lengths of his fucks. The bed creaked, Aqua's asshole felt raw; everything was getting broken. At the point of release, Kazuma grabbed her perky tits and dug his dick deep inside.

"No, no, stop! Don't cum!"

The Adventurer tilted his partner's head into the bed. He relied on the heavy cotton to mute her scream as he came, colored her insides with his baby paste. Kazuma smirked, proud he got this far with the goddess.

When the last drop of semen left his meat stick, the Adventurer pulled out. "Yep, feeling better." He noticed Aqua slump into the bed, unmoving. Worried, he said, "Hey. It wasn't that bad, was it? For once, your huge ass was useful for something."

The goddess remained silent. Kazuma pulled on the shoulder to see her closed eyes. He snapped his fingers around her face, shook her a bit, added a slap. Aqua never woke up from any of these actions.

The Adventurer felt a mixture of pity and pride. Most of the latter related to his single greatest achievement: the man had fucked a woman into unconsciousness, a godesss no less. He did not count the succubus, not when he was batshit crazy at the time.

Kazuma expressed a devilish grin as imaginary fanfare and confetti filled the scene (worrisome signs of schizophrenia). This went on for minutes, a half-naked man standing triumphant over the sleeping, drooling Aqua. He never worried about the case that if someone walked in, they would have seen him as a rapist who succeeded in landing his latest prey. Lucky him, that never happened.

* * *

Fully clothed, Kazuma stood before large doors with a paper in his hand. "So this is it? I thought you wanted to talk to Aqua?"

Before the Adventurer stood a smaller woman clothed in a blue dress common amongst the church folk. The garb was ornate with golden lines, flaps, and the Axis symbol. Her long, blonde hair and fair skin made her perfect for the image of an evangelist - devout believer inviting those to join her faith.

As a man who lost his virginity, Kazuma could tell something was off about the guest. Her red face, shallow breaths, and sweat pointed to all the signs that she either had spicy, diarrhea induced food or a sinful delight.

The Adventurer picked the latter simply because the cause for it happened to stand at his side. Spike, the dark-skinned man in his doctor disguise, smiled. He appeared satisfied, something Kazuma knew wasn't possible unless he smoked a bong or exchanged physical pleasantries.

"It's alright. All she needs to do is come to the rally. It'll be a more suitable environment." The Axis messenger glanced at Spike. "And we're always happy to accept more members, especially someone who has the vigor to carry out the will of our goddess."

"Oh madame, do not rule yourself out as a true worshipper. You are blessed with the lungs of an angel, especially when you shouted the name of your deity some time ago."

German Spike chuckled after the guest tapped his arm in a playful manner. Kazuma aimed a finger at his face and asked, "What about me?"

"I'm sure we have a place for you, so come by if you have the time." The messenger bowed her head. "Thank you for having me and take care."

The Adventure slammed the large door in the woman's face. He stretched his arms and looked around the room to see the usual furnishings - a red couch, colorful rug, and fireplace. The stone walls appeared fine. Only the floor seemed odd with its shade of perspiration.

Kazuma frowned at the mess. "I didn't hear any sign of you two for half an hour. How the hell did you not only convince her to have sex, but also get it done before I got out?"

"Buddy, it's a skill." Spike whipped his hair around. His clothes transformed back into the dark, badass style he had before. His voice also dropped the German accent, returned back into its smooth, cocky tone. "And a bit of luck. Eternal salvation, that girl was tight. She wanted it so bad, but she didn't expect me to stretch her out so wide, she would never feel the same with some regular jerkoff."

Kazuma sighed and drooped like a worn-out hoe. He opened an eye to see the Demon Lord raise a fist in front of his head.

"By the way, despite doing the bitchess, you finally did it!" Spike stuck out his tongue, happy. "Come on, pound this, trade a sting and rejoice that ya got some sacred booty tail!"

The Adventurer smirked before he bumped his fist against the king's. "Well, it's not so bad when she's kind of easy. Just needed to take advantage of the situation."

"But she took it like a slut," Spike cackled. "Even better, that holy prick couldn't handle it. The tact and perversion is all on you. I knew this Class was perfect for you; it's the push you needed to start getting laid like a kingpin."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "So this Class doesn't help with everything? The penis size was new, plus it felt like Aqua was under some kind of influence."

Spike sat on the floor. He patted the spot next to his, invited the Adventurer down. "Dude, let me put it this way. If a rapist approached a fine lady, would she take it? Even if he had a large bulge leaning against his crotch rag or he smelled like her daddy?"

Kazuma shrugged. The king shook his head and snickered, "In most cases, fuck no. Simple or complex, every chick has a barrier. What ya need to do is find a way to get them to lower it."

Spike waved his hands over his body, up and down to showcase himself. "Sure, I may be strong enough to force them onto my dick, but there's more satisfaction in seeing them do it by their own will."

The teacher placed two fingers in front of his flicking tongue. "Love, demonic influence, or old-fashioned attraction; you can call it whatever. You, my Advocate, have it. Just use it however way you want now with my perks, violate and uphold all virtues however way you want."

Kazuma nodded. He was felt a mix of anticipation and suspicion; the man was excited and scared. "That all sounds good, but do I need to be worried about any side effects?"

"Maybe from sex addiction, nothing really. Like I said, the way things go will all be up to you, man."

The Adventurer's bullshit senses tingled. He knew better than to believe a straight response. Aqua already tried this when he died, somewhat failed since she held a manual that had heavy implications on side-effects of accepting her invitation to this fantasy world. Kazuma felt some guilt for making out Spike to be an old-school devil, religion's scapegoat for 'all' of mankind's faults.

"Hi Kazuma, good to see you're up."

The Adventurer's eye twitched. He corrected his face before he saw a petite girl clothed in red and black clothes of a magician. Her eyepatch - a ridiculous prop - already helped him identify her as Megumin, the midget mage of his party, a chick packed with the energy to cause mayhem.

"Yeah, I'm alive again thanks to Aqua."

"Of course, it's not a surprise to see you are well," the mage chuckled. She slid into a confident stance, arms crossed. "Since we are in the same party, a coma should be nothing but a temporary setback for you." Megumin aimed a finger at the man. "Never seen him around. Who is he?"

"This guy?" Kazuma jerked a thumb at the yawning Demon Lord. "His name is Spike. Spike, Megumin."

"I know. You tend to talk about her, the Explosion prodigee." The king widened his eyes when the midget covered her mouth.

"Aww, th-that's sweet. You talk about me?" Expressing a sliver of adoration, Megumin also made clear that she was holding back a giggle. "It's nice to know you tell people about my incredible skills, especially to a guy named Spike!"

The mage burst out laughing. Astounded, Kazuma stood up and asked, "What's wrong with that?"

"His name sounds so silly!" The mage pointed at the disguised lord. "Why would anyone use that kind of name?!" (what a rude bitch)

The Adventurer didn't appreciate the crass remark. When he opened his mouth, Spike raised his arm in front of the Adventurer's eyes and nodded to share one message: I got this.

"Well, when I came out of momma's vajayjay, she didn't expect the biggest part of me to be this thing."

A cylinder shot out of Spike's crotch. The elongated shape smacked its head into Megumin's cheek. Kazuma held in a laugh when he saw her tongue touch the length's dark cloth. He choked on his spit when he realized the demon lord's cock had magically reached the size of a baseball bat, a size longer than twelve inches (goddamn, may he have mercy on the poor women who gets this schlong train).

"Wh-wh-what-what the hell?!" The mage stuck out her tongue and gagged. She wiped on the small, red muscle to rid it of imaginary, phallus cooties. "Gross! Why did you do that? Is that even real?!"

The well-endowed house guest pointed at his cock covered by his elastic pants. After it stretched out wide, he confirmed, "Yep. This is why momma called me Spike. I think this is also why my old man used to beat me, cause he could never satisfy her the same way after I was born."

Kazuma remembered a similar situation where his father blamed him for making his mom 'less hot.' He never thought well of his own shitbag of a parent. He rid himself of this bad memory and pointed at a hallway. "Are you going to wash up?"

The mage rushed past him to head for the restroom. Left alone, the Adventurer glanced at Spike to see his unnatural dick shrink into its lesser form (still a big black dick though).

"Do you ever need that size?"

"If a sexy giant or orc wants it." The lord scrunched his face. "But not ogres, none of them are hot enough for me to want to love them, maybe except for one. Man, she'd chop a cock off just to win a fight, that beautiful bitch."

Kazuma shuddered at the thought of a vicious penis removal. "Okay. But did you have to go that far to scare her?"

"Hey, she's your pussy, not mine." Spike didn't mind the Human's look of confusion, not as he cracked his neck. "Never know if a virgin like her is going to want my d. Like I said, women have barriers. Made sure she had one in front of me, keep that territory open for you."

"Are you sure she's won't think less of me by association?" Kazuma rolled his eyes quietly, unsure if Spike did him a favor. "And what makes you think I want to start relations with her?"

Spike chuckled as he raised his hand. He flicked two fingers against Kazuma's forehead. In his mind, the Adventurer saw a screen similar to the one he saw in his coma play a scene.

"Is this a flashback?"

"Hell yeah. Quality shows shared through psychic waves, way more reliable than electricity unless you're dealing with one who is of lesser intelligence."

Like an old vcr, black and white lines descended down the screen. Light and darkness appeared on the setting, bodies appeared at a fast pace. Kazuma watched scenes occur fast forward, days pass at max speed in crappy quality (Spike's kind of an old-timer, does not know how to mimic blu-ray quality, useless old man.)

"A lot of people visited me. It looks weird."

"Cause they're the same ones who give you shit for existing?" Spike's voice rang out from all sides, out of sight. "You might have experienced death, but being out in a month-long-coma made the ones who really care about you worry."

Kazuma's face soured like a rotten banana peel. "A month?! I've been out for that long?"

"Month? Sorry, two weeks. I was thinking about the time we first met."

Spike seemed pleased by his statement. Kazuma went back to watching, to see only his roommates go in and out of the room. The actions they committed around his unconscious body racked his mind with many concerns.

"H-hey, why isn't any of them taking care of me?"

"Don't ask me. They're your problems, shouldn't have expected that much out of them."

Kazuma gritted his teeth when he saw Chomuske, a black cat, hop onto his chest. The feline scratched his clothes before it did the one-two business.

"Damn pet. M-megumin! Where is she?! It's her responsibility to not let this happen!"

The mentioned wizard walked over in her red robe. She quickly snatched the cat and bolted out of sight.

Kazuma shook his head. "No, clean me up! Damn it all!"

In the next scene, Aqua appeared at the bedside with hand pressing against her nose. The goddess raised a hand to fire a jet stream of water into the comatose Adventurer. The attack rolled him off of the bed like an inconvenience. When the video fast-forwarded a few days, Kazuma watched nobody pick him up from the floor.

Spike snickered, "The fuck? What kind of people does this to a man in a coma?"

The Adventurer agreed with his grinding teeth. This changed after his body got back onto the bed thanks to Darkness, the blonde, busty beauty in her Crusader armor.

"Good, there's someone I can count on!"

Kazuma lost his joy when he saw his savior pause. Slowly, her chest heaved in and out with her breathing. Her face transformed into a perverted grin.

"I know that look."

"Who doesn't?" Spike said. "It's definitely less subtle than what the others have shown."

Kazume frowned. "What could be less subtle than this?"

The demon lord sighed as the video went back to certain frames. Kazuma watched each one, noticed the one thing the owners of these frozen faces did when they visited his unconscious form.

"Their eyes are all on your crotch. Peeking or staring, it's all there. You just didn't notice because you're not used to getting this sort of attention yet."

Kazuma couldn't believe his female teammates had such lustful gazes. Even Megumin had it in a way that made him fear he may have tainted her with his influence alone. "Okay. Okay, I can't tell if this is good or awkward."

"It's good, very good," Spike assured. "This is the step you need to take, sexing up the loli and masochist."

"What about Aqua?"

"What about the bitchess? You already did her." The Demon Lord retracted his fingers. Kazuma blinked to see his consciousness returned to the room, the real world. "But if that's your taste, it's not in my place to judge. It's better to give into the desires now rather than let it force you to do it later. That's how people like kings or successful dumbasses end up doing adultery the wrong way."

The Adventurer gazed at his chest, remembered his new body marking. "So just to be sure, this Class won't make me insane enough to try and rape again, right?"

"If this stupid fanfiction was in the netorare/rape category, things might have been different."

Kazuma blinked when he heard the last part, confused. He simply didn't respond to it (not much fourth-wall breaking from this guy).

"Now buddy, be straight with me. Are you going to give this new direction in life a try?"

The man of dual Classes already knew the answer. In a heartbeat, he smirked, "Kind of already started that with Aqua. Instead of wait to have her tear me a new hole, I feel it's best in my interest to give her one as an Advocate."

The delighted Spike guffawed, "There's that confidence. Live like a bastard, die like a king. Grab fate by her pussy and make her your baby momma."

The friends shared smiles, enjoying this odd moment of camaraderie. The lord added, "I can imagine that's how you're going to make new achievements from now on. As a matter of fact, you already have a name going around after taking out Hanz. Doing business with Vanir makes you the breadwinner of this party too, big clues on what you can do."

Kazuma processed this new information. He almost felt stupid to realize this late that he had money and grandeur to enjoy more of life's splendid goodies.

"Now Advocate, what's your next move? As your confidante, I'd like to listen, maybe share some knowledge to help start raising hell onto the plane of this universe."

The Adventurer glanced at the paper in his hand, a flier giving directions for the location of an Axis rally. "This could be an interesting place to start in, but it's tonight. That gives me several hours to burn."

Spike pulled a cock-shaped bong out of his mouth. "Fine with me. We could blaze till then. Want some?"

Kazuma shook his head. "I'm supposed to meet Megumin soon. By the way, is there a reason why you thought I should go after her?"

The demon king pulled his fiery hand away from the bong's plastic ball sack. "Nothing specific aside from a few tricks you could use on her." Spike's lips curved into a grin. Like a hyena, he chortled, "Oh wait, there's one ritual her people used to do until they banned it."

"Banned? Why?"

"Cause it made them too vulnerable. Created some interracial tensions for a while since other races took advantage of it." The lord of all demonic forces created the wiliest smile Kazuma had ever seen. "How lucky though, I happen to know the steps for that ritual. Buddy, would you like to perform yourself?"

* * *

Kazuma stretched his arms above head and yawned. He stood next to a door waiting for his invited fellow.

"Oh, Kazuma. You're awake."

The Adventurer looked to his right to see Darkness stand before him in a black blouse. He eyed her supple breasts and large thighs, lusted after those enticing features.

"Is-Is everything alright?"

Kazuma suppressed his great lust to express a friendly smile. "Feeling better. I'm a bit slow, might be experiencing some dizziness; the doctor said it's normal for a person coming out of a coma."

Darkness's stiff stance made it clear she didn't believe him. Still concerned, she sighed, "Good. We were all worried about you. But shouldn't you be resting in bed?"

Kazuma glanced at the room beside him. "Aqua's using it for now after she helped me. I figured it's a good time for me to be walking around, get some exercise."

The knight nodded, "Physical therapy is important. I myself am heading outside to practice my swings."

"Would that count as accuracy practice?" Kazuma stifled a giggle. When Darkness frowned, he corrected, "Just kidding. You should go while the sun is still out. Training under it should give a nice sweat. Hope today's also windy."

The blonde knight closed her eyes. "That does sound nice. It's even better when I finish to go take a shower, refresh myself after an arduous task."

"Shower? Why would you do that when you're just a dirty whore?"

Darkness snapped her eyes open. "Wh-what?" she stammered. "D-did you just call me a whore?"

Kazuma leaned closer towards the knight. After she stepped backwards, he sneered, "Am I wrong? Even when you act like a dignified woman, everyone looks at you like a prized show bitch."

Darkness's cheeks turned red. She whimpered, gripped her skirt, and averted her gaze. The Adventurer grabbed her chin to turn her head until their eyes met. "Feel ashamed? You better. If you want to do something right for once in your life, don't take a shower. Stew in your own filth for a night."

With one hand, Kazuma slapped the knight's ass, cupped the buttock with a hard squeeze. He hit it again to create a clap that echoed across the air. Darkness gasped and bit her lip. Her face melted into a masochistic smile.

"Y-you're very aggressive today, Kazuma?" Darkness spoke with shallow breaths. "But I will not obey this sort of command. Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"All I see is a bitch." Kazuma backed off. He waved his hand, now indifferent. "But whatever. The choice is yours. I won't force a friend to do it."

The blonde knight shook her head. "What sort of friend would degrade me in such a way, much less command me to commit such shame? I have no idea what happened in that coma, but you are out of line, Kazuma."

Darkness's sternness did nothing to the Adventuer. He only stared at her blush that hardly lost a shade of its cherry red. She still had this color when walking down the path, giving her 'friend' a wary glance.

The Adventurer waved goodbye before the knight turned the corner. He caught a glimpse of her gleeful grin. A purple swirl appeared next to its head before a demonic eye came out.

" **Damn, you're making the moves on her?"**

"Wouldn't you?" Kazuma looked at Spike's third eye, the dismembered organ that relayed messages and limited actions by the will of its owner. "I never disagreed about her. The tits and ass are only the obvious reasons."

The eye shook its body. " **Fuck subtlety, that's all a man ever needs to breed like monkeys. Can you deal with that bod by yourself?"**

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Kazuma leaned into the wall, relaxed. "And thanks for the share of wisdom. Megumin's pretty excited that we're doing something related to her culture, but she's never heard of it before."

" **Yeah, her generation of crimson dorks and the previous would have no clue about the entire process once called the Pupil Lock. It's been some time since the last one happened. That relationship put a bad feud between them and gremlins."**

"A gremlin?" Kazuma sighed. "Small people versus small creatures, figures."

" **Dude, they're not small. Have you never seen one of those fuckers before?"**

Before the Adventurer could ask, an excited voice sang a tune in the air. "Oh, she's coming. Talk to me about them later."

" **Beetlejuice, they're only good to talk about when I'm high** _ **and**_ **drunk. Or is that the same thing?"**

Kazuma didn't reply as Megumin rounded the corner. After Spike disappeared, he noticed the mage's missing her hat and cape..

"Hi Kazuma. Are you ready?" The smiling midget stopped in front of her friend. "It's not too late to back out. We can do it tomorrow if you still need to recover from that coma."

The Adventurer smirked and pet his smaller ally's head full of black hair. "Getting this done today is more important. Before I fall asleep for any reason, we need to make the seal."

Megumin shook away from the Adventurer's hand. Bashful, she stuttered, "O-okay. But I'm curious, where did you find out about this ritual?"

"From Wiz." Kazuma remained calm with his spontaneous lie. "She read about it from a book she had before it got destroyed. She remembered well enough to draw me the symbols and write down the incantation. It seems pretty easy for us to do it as friends."

Megumin rubbed her shirt with fingers and wiggled her shoulders, obvious signs of inner conflict. "Y-yeah, it's between friends. My mom and dad were also not sure why their grandparents didn't teach them. They might have made more friends that way."

Kazuma was aware that the Pupil's Lock symbolized more than friendship. In a nutshell, he was making a connection between him and Megumin, sharing energy between the other. He also knew that the mage's parents romanticized the bond as a marriage pact, perhaps even more because it intertwined two lives together - two peas stuffed into a tiny, suffocating pod (like a bad marriage).

When Spike shared this information, the Adventurer realized why the ritual was banned. In his position, Kazuma was intent on going through with it to gain the benefits for himself, some to Megumin.

"Then you first." Kazuma pushed the door to open the way towards a room that linked the hallway to the bathroom. "Let me know when you're done changing."

Megumin rushed in, slammed the door shut. The Adventurer sniffed deep, prepared to make the magician his.

From an unseen position, Spike announced, " **Once you're done with the Lock, I'm out. She's your responsibility from there."**

The Advocate whispered, "I only need directions. By the end of it all, she will be mine." His devilish grin disappeared after Megumin called him, to let him know he could enter.

After he changed into a white bathrobe, the Adventurer opened a second door to see a wide area made of smooth, beige stone. A large bath occupied the opposite end, a container full of brown water (how old was it? I'd say fuck to answering that question).

In front of it stood Megumin, the smaller madame dressed in a two-piece swimsuit colored pink. She looked comfortable with the room's mild temperature. To Kazuma, her getup was ridiculous (middle school brats probably wore something bigger cause they had bigger concerns to cover.)

Regardless, the man complimented, "That looks good on you."

"Shut up, this is the only thing they had at the store." Megumin aimed a finger at her exposed belly button. "If you're going to put it here, I wanted to wear something appropriate. There's no way you would ever see me naked."

Kazuma shrugged. "That's fine. You didn't have to be naked."

"I-is that so?" Megumin pursed her lips. "B-because I trust you enough to do this, but any lewd acts will force me to scream for help."

Kazuma walked over to the mage. He clapped his hands against her shoulders. "Sit down. We're doing this, now."

"O-okay." Intimidated, Megumin sat down. Her breaths also became shallow, a bit perverted. Kazuma wondered if his aggressiveness turned her on.

The ritual wasn't a long process. All Kazuma had to do was trace his finger over Megumin's stomach and chant the incantation - with Spike's mental notes. The words sounded ancient, mumbo jumbo that clearly hinted another reason why nobody used it -so damn tedious.

As a Crimson Demon, the spell worked on her so long as the partner spoke the magic. This caused a perfect, blood circle to appear on the peach skin. Kazuma didn't like how it was shaped like a cat's head (tramp stamp?)

The mage also scrutinized her magical tattoo. "That's it? Wow, that was easy enough." Her smile vanished before she keeled over. Megumin moaned and fell, collapsed onto the floor.

Kazuma panicked. When he called for Spike with his mind, the lord did not answer. He cursed his demonic friend, wondered if there was some side effect he should have been told about.

"O-ow, m-my body. Kazuma, help me."

The Adventurer stopped thinking when he saw Megumin's limbs grow. The same went for her entire body - from neck to waist. His focus pinpointed on the larger ass and thighs. During the rest of this radical change, he hoped the same happened for the breasts. Each second they didn't change, he lost faith in the miracle of magic.

"K-kazuma, what is happening to me? I feel so weird."

The Adventurer couldn't respond. He readjusted his gaze to realize the mage had become older. While her chest still carried deflated water balloons, he definitely enjoyed seeing her new physical gains.

Most importantly, Kazuma felt his cock push against the tight portion of his bathrobe. Like a tent, the phallus stretched into the fabric excited for fresh pussy. To this end, he undid his cotton belt to let the rest of his bathrobe fall off, begin the next, personal part of the ritual.

* * *

A/N: Well, Kazuma's gonna baptize Megumin with his penis. And the development keeps going, especially as he'll also involve Aqua with her own religion the way it'll benefit everyone. The prologue should have given a clue on that.

Till next time, take care. Thanks again for reading.


	6. Better Friends

Kazuma - part-time half-ass Adventurer, other the Devil King's Advocate/lackey - stood before the fallen Megumin. He eyed the matured traits of her body: arms, legs, taller height. But the breasts didn't change at all, a cruel act god can grant to any man.

"Oh, she inflated." A demonic eye hovered into Kazuma's peripherals. "Interesting, this is the first type of Pupil Lock to ever happen. How does it feel to be the tool of a historical moment?"

"Fuck you," Kazuma snarled. "And where were you when I needed your help?"

"Waiting." Spike's eye blinked with no sign of guilt in its form or disembodied voice. "It's your mess. Don't put this shit on me. And stop being clueless, get to work making your claim. This is on the same level as a marriage; she's your eighteen-year old burden now. Have at it."

The Advocate's hatred evaporated into confusion. He figured Spike was joking about the marriage bit; it was the other fact that caught him off guard.

"Eighteen? She's eighteen?"

"Oh yeah, you're from a different world that demonizes my people." Spike shook his eye-shaped body. "Time and age here works on a different scale. The crimson-eyed folks are the worst because they kept changing their culture since the first of them existed on this dirtball of a planet."

The Demon Lord aimed its pupil at the fallen Megumin. "And with the exchange of magical energy happening between you both, she may actually have reached the full extent of her physical potential. For any dumbass who doesn't get it, this bundle of explosions has grown into someone she could have become had it not been for the poor conditions of her idiotic heritage."

Kazuma nodded. It pleased him that this ritual presented more benefits than he and his temp teacher had realized.

"K-kazuma, who are you talking to?"

Megumin stirred. The Advocate jumped. When he tried to look at Spike, the eye had already spirited away - out of sight, out of mind.

"W-was that Spike? You hentai, I don't want him to see me like this. He might do ecchi things."

The lone man smirked a kitty smile and kneeled before the mage's new body. "Don't worry, I'm the only one here. And Spike told me he doesn't want to touch you, you're not his type."

The weak Megumin opened her eyes. "Oh, good. Now would you like to tell me why you're being ecchi?"

Kazuma stroke four of his fingers against the swimsuit's stomach. The digits touched the soft fabric like a claw. The mage whimpered from the harmless graze. "Ecchi? I thought it was fine when we made a pact with the Pupil's Lock."

"Th-that ceremony doesn't mean-."

"Oh yes it does." The Advocate flicked his fingers at a nipple to make the mage moan. "Because I know the Lock is almost the same as getting married."

Megumin's face turned red. "N-no, I didn't do it to make that kind of a relationship! It-it just means we're better friends! Honest!"

Kazuma could tell when the mage lied. This was not one of such times, especially when there was no bullshit in her scarlet eyes. "Did your parents tell you that?"

"Yeah. Or at least my mom said becoming better friends is more important than marriage. You pervert, why would you think of it like that in the first place?"

The Adventurer could only deduce that Megumin's parents were either too conservative or misleading. According to Spike, two generations of the crimson-eyed folks hardly understood the Pupil's Lock. On his part, he felt guilty that he assumed the mage knew this, only slightly. He still intended to carry out his main objective, complete the ritual's physical portion.

"Well, we are becoming better friends." Kazuma dropped onto his arms, placed his head near Megumin's heated face. He took in her aroma, a sweet natural smell that reminded him of peaches. "Because this Lock is trading energy between us. It's not just magic, there's also passion."

The midget brunette's eyes shrunk. She stammered, "P-p-passion?!" She tried to say more, but could not after Kazuma's lips met her smaller pair. Although a brief smooch, the contact left the victim flabbergasted. "D-did you just kiss me?! That was my first real one. It's what couples are supposed to do!"

"Not just couples, friends with benefits." Kazuma rubbed his finger against Megumin's breast. He slid the tip around the fabric until she gasped. The Adventurer struck the same spot to hear the same response; he found her nipple. "From where I came from, better friends means we can do all sorts of things normal buddies can't do."

"L-like kissing?"

"More." Kazuma pinched the nipple. This stimulation caused the second mound to harden, reveal itself on the other half of the mage's chest. He clenched and rubbed that nipple with his teeth. When Megumin jerked around from his touch, he rolled onto his knees until his body hovered above his partner's

This new position helped him finger and fondle the breasts. Merciless, he delighted in kneading the play-doh pair. His victim gripped his arms to not push, just hold as a reaction to his love gropes. The rest of her body kept moving until Kazuma's knee pressed into her crotch, kept it still and rubbed against the covered vagina.

"Let me go. It feels weird down there."

Megumin's pleading did not stop the Adventurer. He only continued until she squealed, declared in a high-pitch groan that she came. He squeezed the breasts to make the extra fat spill through his fingers. This hold continued until she relaxed from her orgasm.

"Ka-kazuma, you made me wet myself!" Tears welled in the mage's eyes. "You jerk. Now I feel like a baby."

"You're a baby if you cry, so stop it." The stern Advocate glared at Megumin. He waited until she calmed down her sniffles. "All I did was give you a fun massage. All grown-ups, especially fwbs, give this to each other. The wet part is normal, but it's not really pee."

The mage frowned and huffed, "You mean cum? I know what happened down there, but it's still dirtying up that part of my swimsuit, idiot."

Kazuma didn't expect the gal to correct him. This relieved him as he originally thought she knew nothing about sex (he's forgetting that he wasn't much better than her a month earlier). However, he didn't appreciate her snap. Such aggression reminded the Advocate of her sin, a wrong he vowed to make right in any possible manner.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" The Adventurer dug his fingers below the magician's side. He flung up his arms, rolled Megumin onto her front so her back faced the ceiling. He eyed her buttocks, a small fanny that barely had enough flesh for him to see a nice shape. Kazuma smacked the cheeks to see them bounce once, confirm there was enough ass for his desired use.

"Ow, why did you spank me?"

The Advocate tapped the spot again with his hand. Megumin threw her limbs around like a punished child (bitch) in the process of getting her deserved whipping. "Why? I know what that dumb cat of yours did when I was asleep! Next time, change me after it makes a mess on my unconscious body, you idiot!"

The sneering punisher assaulted the booty with many slaps. Amidst the claps, the victim cried and clawed the floor. Kazuma stopped once he was sure the entire ass's mark looked like the burned face of a meteor falling through a planet's atmosphere.

Megumin groaned, "Stop," as her partner massaged her sore ass. After the cheeks were spread wide, she gasped. The Adventurer lowered his head and spread the swimsuit's crotch part to kiss the lips of her vagina.

"Ah!" The mage jumped. She turned her head to see Kazuma in his lower position. "No, don't lick there! It's dirty! Myah!"

The Advocate flicked his tongue all over the snatch. His licks tapped different parts of the pink flesh. All the meanwhile, Megumin bit her thumb. When she tried to kick him, he barred his arms against her thighs to keep the legs far from his head.

"Oh Kazuma. Kazuma, please!" The mage's body shuddered. "It's happening again. Agh, it feels so hot, so...good?"

The perverted man lapped up the juices. When he got up, he massaged the pussy with his finger. He also slid his lips up his partner's back, left a trail of her own essence on the fabric. Megumin cooed, "That is so ecchi. Is it supposed to feel good?"

Kazuma stopped at the base of the mage's neck and raised his head. After he turned her head with one hand, he descended again to kiss her, the messy French sort. As his digit kneaded the crotch's mouth, the man sucked and played with Megumin's tongue. Her gasps and shakes turned him on when he realized she was a virgin.

Just as the mage's body quaked for another orgasm, Kazuma stopped all acts of stimulation. He got on his knees and turned his teammate's body over. This new pose painted the picture of a tired gal breathing hard, keeping limbs sprawled all over the ground.

"Why did you stop? I was almost there." Megumin froze after the Advocate pushed down his pants. His erection hung almost to his knees, a good seven inches. This looked like a decent size, Kazuma assumed, for a first-timer. "Wh-why did you do that? Kazuma, are you about to rape me?"

"No, you're going to lick this." Kazuma swung his hips to make his dick swing around like leaps and bounds (the rod thing you use to make the cat run around like a fool). "But it's your choice. You can leave now and pretend this never happened. Or, we keep going, become better friends."

Megumin looked down and twiddled her thumbs together. She paused to contemplate on her dilemma. Kazuma tapped his feet to showcase his impatience. Seconds later, she whimpered, "I-I know licking and touching your wand means giving a mouth treat. Will we really become better friends this way? "

The Adventurer smiled, found the alternate term for blowjob somewhat cute - at least coming from a shy Megumin. "If it doesn't, we'll still be friends. There's nothing to lose, so try your best." These words were really all bullshit in his head; the Advocate had no idea if the two would ever be the same after this. Still, he remained true to his original objective. It pleased him to see Megumin lean her head towards his wobbling dong.

"It-it looks big." The mage grasped the pole with her hands. Slowly, she stuck out her tongue to dab it against the tip. She exerted more force to swallow in the bulbous head. Almost halfway down, she gagged and retched.

"Whoa!" Kazuma pulled away. A line of spit followed his exiting penis. Megumin grabbed her throat and coughed hard to ward off the pain. "What the hell? Why did you try to take all of it?!"

The mage wiped spit from her mouth. She breathed, "Because my mom said men love the mouth treatment. She also said to save it for my husband, but I know anyone at our age would do this for another person." Megumin made eye contact with Kazuma. "And it's really important this turns out good for us because...well, who else would ever care about the Pupil's Lock like you?"

The Advocate didn't expect his teammate to cherish the Lock so much. Likely more because it was something from her culture, he also reasoned she was under the influence of his devilish charm. Plus, her lonely gaze made him resolve to get rid of it.

"Then we don't have to do that. We can just go straight to the main play." Kazuma placed his hand against Megumin's chest - tried not to think too hard about their flatness. Gently, he pushed until her back met the floor. The Adventurer raised her legs and spread them wide, opened the way to her entrance, pink lips of her succulent fruit.

"Y-you're about to put it in?"

Kazuma nodded and moved on to place his dick on top of the soft entrance. He slid the dong back and forth, around the clitoris area. Megumin whimpered, "Stop teasing me and put it in."

"Okay." The Advocate pressed the head of his penis into the pussy. He didn't stop when the mage begged, "Slow down!" He just pushed through the tightening walls. At a blockage, he humped until his dick tore through. By the time his entire length reached inside, his partner convulsed and screamed at the top of her lungs. This noise came out brief before Kazuma locked lips with her again. Muffled cries filled the large bathroom for minutes; trails of hymen blood spilled onto the floor. These effects died down along with the owner's frantic flailing. Her inner walls also softened, an orgasm passing through her system.

When he pulled back his head, the Adventurer asked, "Does it feel good now?" He pulled on the swimsuit's strap to bare his partner's chest.

"No," Megumin sniffed. Tears came down her eyes; Kazuma kissed one away. "B-but I know it feels better the more we do it, kind of like an exercise. Be gentle, okay?"

"Sure," Kazuma breathed. He pulled his hips up and high. When it stretched the farthest it could go, the Adventurer nailed it back inside, straight into the cervix. His balls slapped into Megumin's ass from the strong thrust.

"Gah, gh, Kazuma." The victim gasped for air as her limbs shook like an abused kitten. Her voice sounded strained; she did her best to hold in a scream. "Th-that really hurts. Why-."

The Adventurer smiled at the mage. "I'm still mad about the bed. Plus, you look really cute this way." He didn't allow his compliment to sink in before he initiated his next dick ram. When the meat pole snug fit inside the vagina, he rotated his hips, swirled his breeding wand all about to hit every nerve. Megumin could only shriek and quiver from her lain position, powerless to stop the overwhelming sensations.

Kazuma increased his speed, pounded into his partner. The mage body rocked and back forth like a ragdoll. Both lovers made their own noise as fluids spilled from their joined areas. He did more, encased a nipple in his mouth and slapped her ass. During his thrusts, he placed her legs on his shoulders to deepen his insertions. He willed his cock to grow a bit longer, just enough to almost reach the womb.

By then, Megumin gasped incoherent words and came in spurts. Disoriented by the powerful fucks, she unwillingly gave control to her lover. This ravage connection resumed until Kazuma's balls felt heavy.

"Megumin, I'm going to cum."

"What?!" The bottom gal tried to push away from the man. "No, that can't happen! I was okay with having sex, but I can't get pregnant now!" Despite her struggling, Kazuma managed to resume the lovemaking. As fear molded onto her face, she panted, "Please pull out. D-don't give me a baby. I'm too young."

The Adventurer slowed down. With greater force, he smashed the mage's sore pussy. Megumin squealed out of fright and pleasure; she no longer did anything to stop the insemination. This delighted the man enough to pull his dick out and yank on his partner's arm, make her sit up.

Kazuma pumped his cock. "Here you go, have a taste of my explosion." White semen spurted from the hole. This gooey string shot into Megumin's face. A huge amount sprayed out before the meat hose ran empty. The Advocate admired his handiwork, his teammate's new mask made of his slimy strings.

"Eww, gross." The mage pressed her hands on the mess. She moved them to see the paste on her fingers. "Why did you do that when you have the whole restroom here?"

"It's hotter this way." Kazuma grabbed Megumin's shoulders to pull her up. He draped one of her arms over his neck to help her towards the bath. "Come on, I'll help you wash this off."

"Is there cold water in there? I feel kind of hot."

The Adventurer paused when a red glow encased the mage's body. Its eerie blinks made him feel wary. "Whoa, what is going on here?"

"I-I don't know why, but there's a huge amount of magic building up inside me." Megumin scratched at the mark on her belly. "It's so hot here. Kazuma, do you think the Lock is transferring all of your magic inside me?"

Aghast, Kazuma nodded, "Yeah, that's probably it." He gulped when the glow intensified, turned the mage into a human torch. "Wh-whoa, maybe you should get into the bath by yourself just in case something happens." The Adventurer released his hold. It irked him to see Megumin wrap arms around his hips. "What are you doing? Let go!"

"Please don't leave me." The mage's hold tightened, stronger than her state would have allowed. "I-I'm scared. It feels like I might explode."

The last word, a trigger, set off alarms in Kazuma's head. He forced off the mage's hug. "No, not with me here. Just go outside to a safe spot and let it off there!"

"But I don't want to be alone!" Megumin dove for the Adventurer's foot. This grab made him slip on a wet tile, fall until his chin slammed into the floor. The unexpected pain and a day's worth of constant sex left him in shock.

"Damn it, first you couldn't grow those tiny breasts, now you're going to kill me with this explosion?!" Kazuma bit his tongue after the mage stood up. Her new height appeared menacing with her twisted face.

"Tiny?!" Megumin threw back her arm. Empowered by rage, she yelled, "You jerk! Hentai! If you like big boobs, go find them in hell!"

The mage struck out her fist. Too weak to move, Kazuma took on the blow with his cheek. A flash shined from the hand, a prelude to the terror made most notorious by the angered mage.

When the light vanished, fire spread across the area with incredible force. The tub, walls, most of the area crumbled from the pressure. Outside, bystanders would have seen one portion of the mansion collapse into a pile of fire and smoke. The same people would have known it was Megumin, then pity the financial woes its residents would bear in the near future.

* * *

"Damn son, you had that punch coming."

"Shut up." A fully-clothed Kazuma rubbed a hand against his cheek. He walked down a path busy with the usual street business, people buying and selling products at the cheapest prices. All of this took place under a blue and orange sky, a sight that heralded the approaching nighttime. "Shit, it still hurts."

Spike, in his dark-skinned body and clothes, laughed out loud. He hawked up loogy, then spat it at the head of an innocent child. "Hey, just be glad the Advocate class comes with good defense, penis included. Kind of ironic that your first lay healed you up before she left for that gathering."

"Well, Aqua probably doesn't want to go there alone." The Adventurer shivered when he remembered his own encounter with the Axis followers, especially those from the capital city dominated by the cult. "It's a pain, but I'm hoping this new group could be easier to deal with than the previous fanatics."

Spike flipped a coin out of his pocket. By the time he snatched a red fruit from a stand and swallowed it, the golden currency tapped on the merchant's table - shopping in style. "Buddy, correct me if I'm wrong, but you want to get her involved with those psychos to see how the word of their cockamamie religion can be spread and accepted, right?"

"Sort of." Kazuma took out a brown paper from his pocket, the flyer given by the Axis follower (Spike's afternoon delight). "I might just lend some support. Aqua's power came in handy against Hans. It wouldn't be so bad to see when and why they pray. Hosting rallies could become a useful fail-safe."

The Demon Lord chuckled, "So just another boost for your party, huh? Good initiative. Would have said the same for Megumin if you didn't let your penis think for you first." He wagged eyebrows at his friend. "And don't lie. My third eye sees all. It also predicts that you're going to have to deal with that little fireball when she wakes up later."

Kazuma groaned as he remembered Megumin's unconscious state. Darkness volunteered to look after the little mage, also figured the explosion occurred on accident. "It's kind of a shame that she shrunk back to her original size. That new body would have convinced people that she's actually eighteen-years old."

"Don't complain so much. She's your lolipop now to devour, at least when she's in the mood. And she can grow back, but you two need to figure this whole exchange thing out, semen and magic power."

Spike hopped ahead of his friend. He turned around to walk backwards with hands behind his head. "But dude, you're getting quite the fuck streak going on here. Two knocked-out ladies in one day. The bitchess didn't give you shit about it when she healed you up before she went on ahead to check out the rally."

"Yeah, it's kind of weird," Kazuma stated. The goddess's lack of wrath and complaints did strike him odd. He didn't fully accept that she actually enjoyed the impromptu anal sex. This theory came to a halt after people ran by. Their terrified faces relayed bad news.

When the Adventurer saw someone he recognized from the bar, he called, "Hey! What's happening?"

"Rock demon, run!" When the man dashed away, a large boulder smashed into the ground near Kazuma. He looked up to see another heading his way. He prepared to dodge until Spike jumped and kicked the rock to the side like a soccer ball. After his landing, the Demon Lord snickered, "Looks like the folks are getting more stoned than me. And didn't that come from the place you were supposed to have that rally at, buddy?"

The Advocate spun his head to see the Lord was right. Huge stones spouted out of his destination. When he hoped it wasn't right at the place - prayed to whichever god determined his luck, a familiar blue-haired woman ran up to him. Right as he realized Spike had vanished, the newcomer shouted, "Kazuma, some rock bastard is bullying my followers! We need to go help them!"

The Adventurer hung his head as the voice matched her appearance. Aqua had arrived to deliver the news that was going to damn his evening with troubles, the life-or-death scenario he vowed to avoid at every possible moment.

* * *

A/N: So there's going to be a fight, then some love-hate sex. Progress will continue with its usual perverted tempo by the next chapter. Stay tuned for the next release.


End file.
